Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Blades
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Ever wondered what it'd be like to be seeing the events of one of those 'Naruto is a hidden badass' stories in person? Well, now I do. Its...interesting. Unfortunately, that also means that Sasuke is a pain in the neck and I have some incredible powers of my own. Aww well, I guess I'll just have to ensure I'm the best I can be.
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Blades

Ever wondered what it'd be like to be seeing the events of one of those 'Naruto is a hidden badass' stories in person? Well, now I do. Its...interesting. Unfortunately, that also means that Sasuke is a pain in the neck and I have some incredible powers of my own. Aww well, I guess I'll just have to ensure I'm the best I can be.

 **The main reason I'm doing this is because I wanted to do a story where I can smack Sasuke around. Plus, it'll be interesting to see one of these storylines from the perspective of Naruto's classmates, rather than Naruto himself. Anyway, ONWARDS!**

Chapter 1

"What the..?"

I blinked my eyes, but was unable to see anything in the darkness around me.

"Where am I?"

I could feel something surrounding me, pressing in from all sides. Normally such a situation would send me into a panic attack, but for some reason I felt safe and content, as if I was in the embrace of my mother.

"What happened?"

The last thing I remembered I was leaving the Sports Center in the break between rounds to get a drink and then...nothing. At that moment, I was broken from my confusion as my surroundings suddenly compressed, pushing me in the direction my sense of balance told me was down, head first.

"Whats going on?"

The compression hit me again and I caught a glimpse of a flash of light and was suddenly filled with a desire to get out, as well as the familiar indications of a panic attack brought on by claustrophobia, making me even more desperate to get out. It took a while, but a combination of squirming and whatever was pushing me allowed me to finally get out and into the light. At first my vision was a little hazy and I could only make out blurred blobs and my hearing wasn't much better, only able to pick up garbled sounds. My nose was working a little better allowed me to smell that I was in some kind of hospital, although the scent was a little different from what I was used to in medical facilities. Nothing overt, just a very slight difference that indicated that they used something slightly different to sterilize the place.

Then, something impacted my behind, making me cough up liquid I didn't know I had in my lungs.

"Hey, whats the big idea!" I shouted.

Or rather, tried to. Instead the shout came out as a babys wail.

"Oh shit."

I felt someone pick me up, wrap me in something and pass me to another person. I blinked a few times, clearing my vision as best I was able to and looked up at the two gigantic faces looming over me. Well, gigantic for me anyway as I had apparently just be reborn. Well, this is going to take some getting used to.

* * *

What...the...fuck. I had finally reached the point where my eyes worked alright and I immediately wished they hadn't. Why? Well, considering the first thing I saw was my new Father cooing over me, it certainly gave me a fright. However, it was more what he was wearing than the fact it was a massive face looming over me. Green flak jacket, dark blue body suit, bandages around the wrist and ankles and finally, a headband with a metal plate carved with a stylized leaf...fuck my life, I'm in the Naruto world!

Well, I guess it...could be worse? I mean, I'm not a Hyuuga or an Uchiha, in fact, my family are mostly Civilians with the only thing we had to our name being a blacksmith and shop that made a killing on Ninja supplies. True, there was a slight headache caused when I found out that my older sister was apparently Tenten, but other than that, I could have completely avoided being put in (too much) danger by completely avoiding the Ninja life and becoming a blacksmith. But...considering what I knew was coming, could I honestly do that without being eaten alive by guilt? The conclusion I came to after having way too long to think about it while being unable to move as a baby was a flat NO!

Just one problem. I had no talent in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Oh, I wasn't like Lee who couldn't use them, but instead I found that I simply couldn't get my head around them. Maybe it was because I was only 4, but Dad taught Tenten and I to access our Chakra pretty early once we made it clear we wanted to be Ninja. After that, it was easy for me to sneak into his, admittedly small, Jutsu library while he was away and Mum was distracted and try to learn some basic Jutsu. Nothing big, just the Clone Jutsu. Unfortunately, I just couldn't get it. I could channel Chakra and even managed to create a passable Clone, but every time I tried, it just felt...wrong for want of a better word, like I was forcing my Chakra to go against it nature.

On the other hand, one thing I was VERY good with was weapons. I could pick up almost any weapon and use it with ease. Hell, I was better at Bukijutsu than Tenten, although to be fair, she was a long way from becoming the badass she was in the Anime. However, the one weapon I excelled at was the bow. In my last life, I had been an avid archer and became so good that my coach was considering putting my name down for a potential spot in the Olympics, but since being reborn, that skill had exploded to the point that I could shoot down a flying hawk.

With the discovery of my talents with weapons, I threw myself into training, not just in weapons, but also in Seals, stealth and speed, making excellent use of our extensive arsenal we had in the garden shed. It was during that time that I discovered my second talent. When I channelled Chakra into something, I found that I could perceive just about everything about it, right down to its atomic makeup and, from there, reinforce it in ways that no other Ninja ever could. I could make a sword sharper and stronger, increase the defencive properties of cloth to the point it was like steel armour and even increase the quality of ingredients put into food to improve the flavor and nourishment it provided. It was actually a lot like Reinforcement Magecraft from Fate.

Anyway, when I was seven, I entered the Academy. At first, it wasn't really that much different than normal school, other than the addition of Tai, Nin and Genjutsu training and the fact the lessons were done from a Ninja's perspective. Since I was only a year younger than Tenten, I was in the same generation as Naruto's class, although the blond himself wasn't in the class yet. He was actually in the same class as my sister, but I knew if he failed, he'd end up with us.

I had never actually met the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, although I had seen him around. While my Parents weren't among those who hated the blonds guts, they were still wary of him, so I was told to keep my distance. Frankly, I was glad to. Call me cold, but I really don't fancy ending up on the Villages bad side considering what they did to Naruto during the Kyuubi Festival. It...wasn't pleasant.

Other than Naruto, my actual Classmates weren't a bad lot. Sasuke was a little annoying, but not as bad as I was expecting. Then again, the Uchiha Clan had not been wiped out yet, so he had no reason to be a brooding Avenger. Sakura was annoyingly loud, but wasn't a fangirl and was still friends with Ino, Hinata was adorably shy, Shino was silent, Shikamaru was lazy, Choji was fa...big boned, Ino was a gossip and so on. Honestly, there's not much to say about them.

I was mostly an average student, with the only areas I excelled in being weapons and Taijutsu, making excellent use of the martial arts training I'd received in my last life to become the best student out of all the non-clan students. People like Kiba and Choji, who's clans excelled in Taijutsu, regularly kicked the crap out of me, although I was actually quite a bit stronger than them, largely thanks to time spent in the Forge.

During our lesson on the basics of Genjutsu, I made a discovery that threw me for a loop. I sucked at Ninjutsu, but Genjutsu came to me as easy as breathing, even more so than weapons. In fact, I was so good that the Genjutsu we were taught (a simple and largely useless technique that created flashing lights and sparks, similar to fireworks) nearly blinded the entire classroom and actually caused physical effects when the sparks landed on people and 'burned' them. Once the Jutsu was canceled, the skin of the areas that had been 'burnt' actually turned red as if they had been hit. Not even Kurenai was capable of using Genjutsu to such a level. Needless to say, I was shifted into a slightly different course dedicated to potential Genjutsu masters after that.

Then, a year after I started at the Academy, the class dynamic suddenly shifted. The cause of the sudden change was the Uchiha massacre. Once Sasuke returned from the (quite understandable) leave of absence he had been afforded, he had changed. He'd gone from a slightly arrogant but friendly boy to a moody avenger who was given just about everything on a silver platter. He became the darling of the teachers and most of the girls, resulting in a landslide of Fangirls who quickly made me realize that beating the arrogant brat in anything wasn't worth the headache after I easily got a better score than him in marksmanship and nearly suffered a ruptured eardrum from Sakura's screeching about how I must have cheated. I didn't make that mistake again.

Other than Sasuke and most of the girls in the class becoming the most annoying things on the planet, nothing much worth talking about happened. Tenten graduated a few years later as Kunoichi of the year and was assigned to Gai's team along with Lee and Neji, who I had the immense misfortune of meeting. Lee was a great guy once I got past the fact that, yes, he really does look like that in real life, but Neji was the most condescending and arrogant bastard I had ever met. I mean, I already knew that, but seeing it in person and being on the receiving end of one of his 'Fate' rants (directed at the fact I was still having trouble with Ninjutsu) really pounded it home.

* * *

It was also that year that Naruto entered our class, having failed the year before. Now, while I'm sure that everyone else saw him as nothing more than the Dobe he portrayed himself as, I couldn't help but feel that he was hiding something. It was nothing concrete, but when Iruka had introduced him to us, I noticed that his eyes had momentarily sharpened and scanned the room. It was just for an instant and I thought that I might possibly have imagined it, but it was enough to make me curious.

"Alright Naruto, take a seat next to Shiki," said Iruka, pointing at the empty seat next to me.

"OK!" said Naruto and sprinted up to take the seat.

I eyed him as he sat down, more than a little curious.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he said.

"Nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand, "Shiki Emiya."

We shook hands and I took the opportunity to scan Naruto. Almost immediately, I knew something was up. Naruto's entire body was covered in seals, seals so complex that I could barely comprehend them. From what I could gather, they were mostly resistant seals, meant to increase the amount of effort required to move. You know, the kind Fanfic authors abuse the hell out of to make Naruto stupid strong? Yeah, those. I could also detect multiple Storage seals, the contents of which I could sense were scrolls of some kind. Oh, and I could also detect the Kyuubi in his gut and, unless I was very much mistaken, that Chakra had a very feminine bent to it. There was also something else present, a seal located on the small of Naruto's back that seemed to be hiding something, although for the life of me I couldn't figure out what. It was incredibly complex, even more so than the Resistance Seals, and the only thing I could grasp about it was that it was supposed to hide something. Exactly what that something was however is anyones guess.

"Emiya...thats Tentens surname," said Naruto as he let go of my hand and broke the connection.

"Thats right, shes my sister," I said, "She told me a bit about you. Apparently you're not a very good Ninja."

Naruto twitched.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm a great Ninja!" said Naruto.

I chuckled.

"I suppose thats true," I said.

Naruto gave me a sharp look, but before he could say anything, Iruka started the lesson.

* * *

Later, I was walking home when I suddenly sensed a presence following me. It was well hidden and, under normal circumstances, I never would have been able to sense it. However, since I had scanned the owner of it just that morning, I was able to detect it. Just. I smirked.

"Alright, lets see if he can keep up," I muttered as I channeled Chakra into my legs and took off at high Genin speed through the streets.

I was easily the fastest student in the class, having long trained my speed to complement my skills with weapons. I even wore weights like Lee, although I'd be replacing them with Resistance Seals as soon as I got the chance thanks to the knowledge I'd gained from scanning Naruto and his Seals. However, it looked like that title may not be mine for long since Naruto was easily keeping up with me.

"Hmm, not bad," I muttered as I glanced over my shoulder, "Alright then, lets go somewhere private for this conversation."

I caught a flagpole and used it to change my direction as I headed in the direction of TG7. A fitting location for a chat if nothing else. I landed in the middle of the training ground and turned around.

"Alright Naruto, you can come out now!" I called.

For a moment, there was silence, before the blond dropped out of a tree, an oddly serious look on his face.

"Impressive," he said, "Not many would be able to detect me. Even a Hyuuga would have trouble spotting me."

"To be honest, if I hadn't scanned you earlier, I wouldn't have had a chance of detecting you," I said.

"Scanned me?"

I smirked.

"I can use my Chakra to scan anything I touch," I said, "It tells me just about everything about an object, from its composition, to its age and even some of its history. In your case, it showed me all of the Seals you have on your body, from the Restriction, which are fricken awesome by the way, to the Genjutsu Seal on your back. I couldn't see through it though, so it must be an incredible piece of work."

Naruto, who had stiffened when I mentioned I could find out everything about him, relaxed when I said I could see past the seal on his back.

"Sounds like an interesting technique," said Naruto, "Where did you learn it?"

"I didn't," I said, "Its just something I can do. I think it has something to do with a unique nature to my Chakra, possibly a latent Kekkei Genkai, but I honestly don't know."

"I see," muttered Naruto, "So, what do you want?"

I blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You came here for a reason, right?" asked Naruto, "Its out of the way and theres no one around, so out with it. What do you want?"

I blinked again before snorting.

"Man, I know we're training to be Ninja, but you are way to paranoid kid," I said, "I don't want anything from you, at least nothing so badly I'd threaten to expose you or anything. Considering how the Villages treat you, I'm not surprised that you're hiding your power."

Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, if they knew how strong I was, they'd try even harder to kill me," he muttered, "But why? If you know everything about me now, surely you know about…"

"The fuzzball? Yeah, I do," I said, "But unlike the idiots in the village, I actually know how Jinchuriki work."

I paused.

"Actually, there is something I could use," I said, making Naruto stiffen again, "Oh calm down, this is just a request and you can say no if you want. You're clearly very good at Seals and I have an interest in them as well. If you're up for it, would you mind teaching me?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to blink in surprise. Then he nodded slowly.

"Alright, lets do it," he said.

I grinned and clasped his hand. This looked to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

 **And with that I'm done. I'm planning to try and avoid too many overt crossovers this time, but I can't promise anything. These stories have a tendency of taking on a life of their own and the abilities I have planned for Shiki to get later don't help. You can probably guess them from his name.**

 **Hmm, I wonder what the seal on Narutos back could be hiding? Well, I guess we'll be finding out soon enough, hehehe.**

 **Anyway, a nice, short AN this time. Make sure to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Blades

Ever wondered what it'd be like to be seeing the events of one of those 'Naruto is a hidden badass' stories in person? Well, now I do. Its...interesting. Unfortunately, that also means that Sasuke is a pain in the neck and I have some incredible powers of my own. Aww well, I guess I'll just have to ensure I'm the best I can be.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say, lets get on with it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

When I thought that Naruto was good at Seals, I underestimated him. Seals, as depicted in many Fics, are one of the most complex Shinobi arts out there. Oh sure, basic Explosive and Storage seals are relatively simple to create, but anything more than that took a TON of work to create and use. After our chat, I had replaced my weights with Resistance Seals as I had planned, but as soon as I started creating them, I realized that, had I not scanned them so perfectly, I would never have been able to create them. Hell, even with that advantage, Naruto had taken one look at my attempt when I showed him the next day and started laughing. They worked, but they were also incredibly wasteful and sloppy. Still, I had some talent for the art, certainly more than I had in Ninjutsu, so I was able to advance in the use of Seals at a decent pace.

That wasn't all that was advancing quickly. Due to the amount of time we were spending together, Naruto and I became friends. We would often meet up in Naruto's hidden base under the Forest of Death that I'm pretty sure used to be one Orochimaru's labs, judging from the snakelike decorations on the walls, to work on both Seals and other skills. Naruto even taught me the Shadow Clone, although I didn't have enough Chakra to create more than four. Then again, that was pretty impressive for my age considering I wasn't a Genin yet and could produce more Clones than the average Chunin. Considering that, it was actually pretty impressive how much natural Chakra control I had to be able to use Genjutsu.

The other reason I was good at Genjutsu became obvious after Naruto got a hold of some Chakra paper to test my Affinity. Apparently the Kyuubi had been able to tell him his since the Fox was directly hooked into his Network.

* * *

"So, you know how to use that, right?" asked Naruto as I took the slip of paper from him.

"Yep, I do," I said as I channeled my Chakra into it.

A moment later, the paper split down the middle.

"Huh, a Wind Affinity," said Naruto, "That's pretty rare…"

He trailed off as the Paper in my hand slowly turned black and stiffened.

"That reaction on the other hand I have never heard of," said Naruto, "Hang on…"

His eyes glazed slightly, an action I recognized as him talking to the Kyuubi. Yeah, as standard for one of these worlds, Naruto and the Kyuubi were on good terms. I have no idea if they're sleeping together or not, but I wasn't about to ask. Anyway, after a moment, he came out of the trance, looking surprised by something.

"It means you have a high affinity for Yin Chakra," he said before I could ask, "Apparently its very rare for someone to have an affinity for Yin or Yang Chakra high enough to affect Chakra paper like that."

"Oh so thats why I'm so good at Genjutsu," I said.

Naruto nodded.

"According to Kyuubi, with an Affinity for Yin that high, you might be able to create objects from your Chakra," he said.

"That so," I muttered, "Lets see…"

I pulled out a Kunai and closed my eyes, channeling my Chakra through it to get its form. Then, I held up my other hand and imagined a copy of it appearing there. After a few seconds and a LOT of Chakra, I opened my eyes to see a perfect replica of my Kunai resting in my previously empty hand...for about ten seconds before it shattered.

"Well, that was...interesting," I muttered, before I keeled over backwards.

"Wha...SHIKI!"

Naruto ran up to me and bent over me.

"Are you OK?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Man, that was draining," I groaned, "That took nearly all of my Chakra…"

"It looked like you wasted a lot of it," said Naruto, "I think you just need control and practice…"

I snorted.

"Thats gonna blow," I muttered, "Still, the ability to create weapons on the fly like that…"

I smirked.

"Sounds like a blast."

* * *

With the discovery of my apparent ability to create items from my Chakra, my training took a different turn. While I couldn't create anywhere near as many Shadow Clones as Naruto, I did make use of the ones I could make so I could work on more than one thing at the same time. Those things were usually Seals, Chakra control and my new Projection ability. Fortunately, after the first time, it seemed that Projection took less and less Chakra as I got used to it. Unfortunately, my creations didn't last long and broke easily, making them completely useless.

* * *

"God damn it, this is fucking hopeless," I groaned as the hilt of the Kunai I'd just broken by hitting it against a table vanished, "Whats the point in being able to create weapons if they break so easily?"

"Oh quit complaining," said Naruto, "Nothing worth having is easy. You'll get it. Just think, having unlimited blades at your disposal would be just what you need. Plus, you won't need to worry about running out of ammo."

"I know, but still," I muttered, "It'd be nice not to have to worry about how many arrows I have left and unlimited blades makes it well worth the work put in...wait…"

I frowned.

"Could that work…"

"Could what work?" asked Naruto.

I ignored him for the moment and close my eyes. I called to mind the image of the Kunai I had been practicing with, but instead of Projecting it right away, I instead focused on something entirely different.

"Judging the concept of creation," I muttered, "Hypothesizing the basic structure. Duplicating the composition material. Imitating the skill of its making. Sympathizing with the experience of its growth. Reproducing the accumulated years. Excelling every manufacturing process."

I opened my eyes and examined the knife in my hand. It looked exactly like every other Kunai I'd created thus far, but it felt heavier. The others I made had been just a tad to light, as if something was missing, but this one was identical in weight to a normal Kunai. I spun it around my finger and flicked it at the table. It hit the wood and passed straight through, leaving a hole in the wood as it embedded itself in the stone floor.

"ALRIGHT, IT WORKED!" I crowed as I retrieved the knife.

"Wow, impressive," said Naruto as he examined the hole in the table, "What did you do different? That one took much longer to make."

"I didn't just replicate what was on the surface," I said, "I didn't just replicate the knife's form, but took it all the way back, everything I knew about it from the scan I'd done before. Then, I added to it and made it as sharp and strong as I could. It took a little more time and Chakra, but it worked. Now I just need to reduce the amount of time it takes to use it so I can actually use it reliably in battle."

" _And figure out if I can do anything other than Tracing with this skill,"_ I thought with a rueful smirk.

Yes, I was very well aware that I was basically copying Shirou's Magecraft. Still, it worked and gave me a unique skillset that would make me hard to predict. Plus, it it did work like Tracing, I'd gain access to any weapons I came into contact with in the future, which could be very useful. Even if it didn't go that far, it was still immensely useful as it meant I didn't need to carry equipment.

* * *

Having mastered the ability to create decent weapons with my Yin Chakra nature, I started experimenting with creating different things. I almost immediately found that, unless it was defined as something sharp and pointy, I couldn't reliably create anything without expanding a huge amount of Chakra. The only exception to that was my bow, but that was it.

Following my discovery that I could apparently use Tracing, my training stepped up a notch. If it wasn't for the fact that I liked my eardrums intact, I'd probably be the best student in the class. Well, on paper anyway, Naruto was still way better than me in virtually everything except weapons, which he didn't use, and Genjutsu, which he couldn't use. Without Seals anyway, he could create some impressive illusions with those.

Speaking of, it was a few weeks after my discovery of my talent that I discovered what Naruto's illusion Seal was hiding.

* * *

It was on the day of the Kyuubi festival and Naruto's birthday. Quite understandably considering what had happened in the past, he had vanished off to his lab and informed me that we'd be taking the day off. Still, I didn't really feel right leaving my friend alone on his birthday, so I picked up some Ichiraku Ramen to go, made my excuses to my family and headed off towards the Forest of Death.

I arrived at Naruto's lab to find that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto, you here?" I called as I placed the bag of takeout Ramen on the table.

There was no response. I frowned slightly and wondered down the hall to Naruto's room where I knocked on the door.

"Yo dude, you in there?" I called.

Again, I got no response.

"Where the hell is he?" I muttered, "He wouldn't have gone out, not today…"

I was cut off by a door a little further down the hall opening, releasing a cloud of steam and a blond clad in nothing but a towel. The person was Naruto, no one else in the village had hair that colour, or the whisker marks, but the person I was looking at wasn't the Naruto I knew. For starters, Naruto's hair didn't reach his butt and for seconds, he wasn't a girl with a bustline that rivaled Anko's.

The girl was humming as she stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. Then, she turned to head to her room, only to freeze as she saw me stood at the end of the hall, wide eyed and equally frozen. For a moment, we remained stock still. Then…

"EEP!"

KLONK!

* * *

"Well, I can't say that I expected this," I said a few minutes later as I pressed an ice pack against the goose egg sized lump I'd received from the paper weight Naruto had thrown at me.

Said girl was currently sat on the couch, still in female form and now clothed (thank god...or not) in a very flattering version of her orange jumpsuit and a massive blush. She had her hair up in twintails and was worrying the fabric of her leggings from embarrassment.

"So, I take it that this is what the Genjutsu seal on your back was hiding?" I asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it is," she mumbled, "I'm actually surprised you were able to see the Seal at all. Even the Byakugan can't see it. Your scan is really impressive..."

She trailed off and glanced at me through her bangs.

"Um, Shiki?" she said.

"Hmm?"

"Did you...see anything?"

I blinked, before the meaning of her question came to me and I blushed brightly and coughed into my fist.

"U-um, no, I didn't," I said.

Naruto jerked back, before her eyes narrowed and she glared at me.

"You did, didn't you!" she yelled.

"NO, I didn't!" I protested, not wanted to get beaned with a paperweight again or worse, one of her custom exploding tags, "Honestly, there was too much steam in the way!"

Naruto went red as she gasped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you wanted to see?!" she yelled, "You pervert!"

My eye twitched.

"Hey, its not like I was expecting to find a girl down here!" I protested.

"Why did you come anyway?!" demanded Naruto, "Shouldn't you be out enjoying the festival with your family?"

The last part was said in a quiet voice as she looked down at her hands. I immediately felt my annoyance fade at the sight. I was used to seeing Naruto looking confident and upbeat, even when he removed her mask, so to see her look so down was quite the blow. I let out a huff and smiled.

"I've spent time with my family today," I said, "Now its time I spent it with a friend on her birthday."

Naruto's head jerked up in surprise as a Shadow Clone walked in with the takeout Ramen I'd bought. At the sight and smell of the (admittedly delicious) Ramen, Naruto immediately started drooling, her eyes following the Clone as he placed the bags on the table and dispersed. Nice to see some things never change.

"Well, someone eager," I said.

Naruto blushed and quickly wiped away the drool.

"So, when exactly were you planning on telling me about you being a girl?" I asked as we started eating.

Naruto blushed slightly.

"Um, well, I guess I wasn't," she said, "I mean, I intend to stop using my Illusion Seal once I become a Genin, but…"

She caught my raised eyebrow and blushed.

"I-its not that I don't trust you or anything!" she said quickly, "Its just….your my first Human friend and, as great as Kyu-chan is, its nice to have someone whos the same species as me to talk to. I-I was worried that, if you knew I was a girl, that you'd treat me differently."

"Hmm, I guess thats fair enough," I said.

Then, a thought came to me and I snorted.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I just had a thought," I said, "Hinata's gonna be disappointed when she finds out about this."

Naruto giggled.

"Yeah, it almost makes me feel guilty," she said, "Still, the looks on everyone's faces is gonna be great!"

I snickered.

"Looking forwards to it," I said.

 **And done. So, Naruto's a girl. That should make things interesting.**

 **I hope my explanation of Shiki's ability makes sense. Basically, he can use a lesser version of Creation of all Things to create weapons in a manner almost identical to Shirou. Its not Magecraft though as it uses Chakra, not Mana/Prana.**

 **And with that I have nothing else to say. Please leave a review on the way out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Blades

Ever wondered what it'd be like to be seeing the events of one of those 'Naruto is a hidden badass' stories in person? Well, now I do. Its...interesting. Unfortunately, that also means that Sasuke is a pain in the neck and I have some incredible powers of my own. Aww well, I guess I'll just have to ensure I'm the best I can be.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say, lets get on with it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Following the reveal of Naruto's true gender, nothing much changed, with the exception of the fact that she dropped her illusion when we were alone. I also got to experience first hand her true personality. It was neither the idiot prankster she showed the the Village, nor the often serious, hard working persona she'd shown around me. In reality, she was somewhere between the two, along with being highly perceptive and resourceful, which was a big part of the reason she was so good at Seals. Unfortunately, she was also moody, competitive and had a tendency of jumping to conclusions. But you know what? I liked this Naruto way better than either of the old ones.

Fortunately, there wasn't that much time left before the Exams rolled around and Naruto could finally drop the Seal for good. I think we were both getting tired of the mask she was forced to wear lest the idiot Villages try and do unspeakable things to her and I was tired of having to hold back to avoid the screeching of Fangirls over how there was no way I could beat the 'Great Uchiha'. Seriously, while he was far from bad, Sasuke's overblown ego would have you believe that he was at least as good as the Hokage when he was actually just Mid Genin level. Not bad for an Academy Student, but Naruto and I were mid Chunin _at least_! Hell, the fact we were both Seal Masters bumped our rank at least a level!

* * *

Anyway, the day of the exam rolled around and with it, a chance to show off. I arrived in the classroom tad early and smirked at the sight of Naruto already present at the back of the room. I immediately moved over to join her. As I sat down, she shuffled closer and rested her head on my shoulder. I looked down with a raised eyebrow and frowned when I saw the bags under her eyes.

"Are you OK?" I asked, "You look terrible."

"I'm fine," she mumbled, "Its just a bunch of Villages tried to put me in the hospital last night on my way back to my hide out. It took me all night to lose them, so I only got about two hours sleep."

I growled.

"Assholes," I muttered, "Will you be OK during the test?"

"Hmm, I think so," mumbled Naruto as her eyelids drooped, "Just...need...a nap…"

Her head slipped off my shoulder as her eyes closed and landed in my lap. I gave a small smile as I started running my fingers through her hair, once again marveling at how advanced her Genjutsu seal was. I knew that in her true form, Naruto's hair reached her ass when loose, but her hair currently felt like it was the short, spiky mess everyone saw thanks to the Genjutsu. Naruto mumbled in her sleep and shifted closer. My smiled widened and I quickly wove a minor Genjutsu so we wouldn't be disturbed until Iruka and Mizuki showed up.

* * *

The classroom slowly began to fill with chattering students, not one of whom noticed Naruto and I sat in the shadows at the back of the room. Well, that wasn't entirely true, a few people did notice. Shikamaru and Ino both glanced at me and nodded as they entered, while Hinata glanced in my direction and flared her Byakugan for a brief moment, right before her eyes widened and she blushed brightly. I wonder what was going through her head...actually, I probably don't want to know.

Anyway, once everyone had arrived, Iruka and Mizuki entered.

"Alright you lot settle down," said Iruka.

He was ignored. His eye twitched and he used his Big Head Jutsu.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" he roared.

In my lap, Naruto jerked awake at the sudden shout and sat up, blinking blearily with a string of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth. I snickered at the sight and indicated to her mouth. She blushed and quickly wiped it away, before smacking me on the arm with a scowl.

"Shiki, take down that Genjutsu so we can get started," said Iruka.

Everyone who hadn't noticed us jumped and turned around as I took down the illusion.

"Thank you, now, I'm sure you're all aware of this, but I'll tell you anyway," said Iruka, "The Exam is split into four parts, the Written test, Taijutsu, Throwing Weapons and Ninjutsu. The first part needs no explanation and you will have an hour to complete the test paper. The second test will be a three minute spar with either myself or Mizuki, during which you will either have to avoid us for as long as possible or land a critical hit on us. You will be graded on your performance, but surviving a full three minutes or landing a critical hit is an immediate pass. The third test is a marksmanship test where you will need to show us what you can do with Kunai and Shuriken. You will get five of each and will be marked out of ten. Finally, in the last test, you will need to perform the three Academy Jutsu to a satisfactory level. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," we all said.

Iruka nodded and he and Mizuki began passing out the tests. I stifled a snort as Mizuki handed Naruto hers and spotted the incredibly sloppy Genjutsu that had been placed on it. It was so bad that even a half trained monkey would be able to spot it. To be honest, I'm surprised he tried it considering it was well known that I was one of the best non-clan Genjutsu users in the Academy, not to mention being Naruto's friend. Idiot.

Not that Naruto needed my help though. She might not be able to use Genjutsu, but since she was on good terms with the Fox, she was basically immune to all Genjutsu short of those used by the Sharingan. Hell, even I had a hard time trapping her with my Genjutsu. With that in mind, it took all of two seconds for Naruto to remove the Genjutsu and less than ten minutes to finish the test, with me following a few moments later. Its not like it was really that hard after all. With the papers done, Naruto turned hers over and went back to sleep on the desk. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a book to read for the remaining 50 minutes, pausing only to hand Iruka the finished papers when he came by to see why we weren't working.

* * *

An hour later, I woke up Naruto and we all trooped outside to the sparing ring, which was basically just a flat ring about ten meters across and marked out with smooth, white stones around the edge. Once outside, we all settled in to wait our turn.

Most of the matches were just plain boring. Since most of the class came from a Civilian background, they only had the Acadamy style and occasionally the basics in more advanced styles in the serious students and those with Shinobi parents. Only the Clan heirs managed to get the instant passes, with Shikamaru, Hinata and, quite unexpectedly, Ino, managing to avoid their opponent for the full time, while Choji, Kiba and, of course, Sasuke all managing to land solid blows. I would say that the Uchiha had been let win, but considering his opponent was Iruka, I had to grudgingly give him the credit he was due. Barely.

When my turn rolled around, I stepped into the ring across from my opponent, who just so happened to be Mizuki. I eyed the traitor warily as I slipped into a ready stance. I really didn't like the look in his eyes, so I started channeling Chakra into my limbs to reinforce them. As it turned out, that was a good idea as Iruka started the match and Mizuki immediately dashed forwards much faster than he had in the previous matches. I ducked under the haymaker he threw at my head and darted out of the way of the follow up kick.

"Damn, hes serious," I muttered as I deflected another punch with a palm strike, "I wonder if this has something to do with me being friends with Naruto...probably."

I smirked. To be completely honest, him coming at me this strong actually gave me an advantage. See, my style was a reactionary one, meant to turn my opponent's own momentum and power against them in order to create an opening to counter attack. I may prefer to use weapons, but that didn't mean I was helpless without them.

As Mizuki came at me with another punch, I stepped forwards and slapped the arm to the side. The move was so unexpected that Mizuki overextended, practically walking into the follow up double palm strike to the chest that sent him flying out of the arena.

"Hold, Shiki Emiya, pass!" called Iruka.

"Are you OK Mizuki-sensei?" I asked as the teacher slowly got to his feet, rubbing his bruised ribs, "Sorry I hit you so hard, I guess I got carried away."

"No problem," said Mizuki with a fake smile, "But I didn't recognize that style. Its rather impressive."

"Thanks, I developed it myself," I said.

Not entirely true since it was actually based on the Tai Chi I'd learnt last time through, but I had adapted it into something quite formidable.

"Really?" asked Iruka, "Thats quite impressive for an Academy student."

I grinned and thanked the teacher, before heading back over to join Naruto under a nearby tree as the next student started his exam. Eventually, Naruto's turn rolled around and, unfortunately, she got Mizuki as well. Unfortunately for Mizuki that is. See, while for me Taijutsu was only meant as a last resort until I could Trace a weapon, for Naruto it was her bread and butter, even more so than Ninjutsu and Seals. As such, she had put her impressive intellect to work along with the many, many scrolls Orochimaru had left in the lab she'd taken over and a bit of help from the Kyuubi to create a style so nasty she called it the Hakai ken or Destruction Fist. It had one purpose, to take down her opponents as quickly, painfully and permanently as possible without killing them. Mizuki would be lucky to get out of this match with just broken bones considering she'd even added Chakra to her style to damage her opponents Chakra network.

As soon as Iruka started the match, Mizuki charged forwards even faster than he had with me. Big mistake. First rule of fighting the Hakai Ken is to never, ever take its user head on. It was suicide, as I'd found out the hard way. Naruto's fist snapped out, slamming into Mizuki's collar bone with a loud thump as the Chakra within her fist exploded out, sending Mizuki flying out of the ring and into the wall with a loud crash.

The entire class looked between the unconscious teacher and Naruto in shock as she calmly dropped her arm and walked back over to me where she plopped herself down as if nothing had happened. Unfortunately, that silence didn't last long.

"NARUTO-BAKA, HOW DARE YOU HURT MIZUKI-SENSEI LIKE THAT!" shreaked Sakura as she stormed over and raised a hand to hit Naruto.

Normally, she would have sat there and taken it, but today was the day she was removing her mask, so she instead caught the fist without looking. Sakura blinked in surprise, before stiffening as my finger pressed against her forehead.

"Wha…" she started, before my other hand snapped out and tapped her throat.

Her jaw flapped, but all that came out was a strangled croak. The whole class stared at Sakura in shock as she went an interesting shade of purple, then turned to me in askance. I smirked and held up my hand, which was surrounded by a faint aura of Chakra. Hinata was the only one who seemed to get it as her eyes widened and she glanced at Sakura with her Byakugan active. A moment later, her jaw dropped and she turned back to me.

"H-how?" she asked.

I just grinned.

"That my dear, is a secret," I said.

"Whats wrong Hinata?" asked Ino, "What did he do?"

"He closed the Tenketsu in her throat," said Hinata, apparently still in awe, "It paralyzed her voice box by cutting off the Chakra flow within it while still allowing her to breathe. Even my Father would have a hard time doing that!"

All eyes once more turned to me, including Naruto. She didn't know I could do that. It was actually rather simple, creating the Chakra aura the Hyuuga clan used in their Gentle Fist was easy. It was just basic Chakra control out of the palm and fingers after all. The hard part was locating the Tenketsu to strike them as everyone's was in slightly different places and were so small that, even if you did memorize the average places, it was nearly impossible to accurately hit them without the Byakugan. However, my Tracing ability proved me with a perfect mental image of anything I used it on, including the Chakra Network in living beings. With that, it was relatively simple to zero in and strike. I couldn't do it in the heat of combat though. Yet.

"Emiya, I demand that you teach me to do that!"

Ah yes, I was wondering when he'd be speaking up.

"Er, how about no," I deadpanned, ignoring the now red faced Sakura as she tried to scream at me for turning down Sasuke.

Sasuke went red himself and opened his mouth. Before he could say anything that'd get him hurt though, Iruka decided to interject.

"Alright you lot, thats enough," he said, "Lets get on with the tests."

Sasuke looked mutinous, but stood down with a huff.

With that done, the remaining tests went by relatively quickly. I made a point of completely ignoring the looks the rest of the class kept shooting me. I honestly didn't give a shit about what they thought about me considering I'd never see most of them again.

* * *

Eventually, we finished the Taijutsu tests and moved onto the throwing range where we were joined by a bandaged Mizuki. Once again, the Fangirls did badly, the serious kids did alright and the Clan Kids did relatively well. Sasuke decided to show off by throwing all five of each projectile at the same time and ended up with 8/10, the best so far. He returned to his seat among adoring cheers from his fangirls. I glanced at Naruto, who smirked and indicated for me to go. I stepped up and took the offered Kunai and Shuriken from Iruka, before turning and throwing all ten at the same time. They slammed into the concrete wall behind the targets and embedded themselves almost half way into the solid stone. A moment later, the targets fell apart at the vital points. A perfect score.

I turned around with a smug grin which only widened at the looks of utter shock on everyone's face and the absolute fury on the face of Sasuke. Naruto just looked amused as she took my place and scored a respectable 7/10. Hey, even in a world where Naruto is a badass, she can't be great at everything.

* * *

The next test was hardly even worth mentioning, but we passed with flying colours. I had long since mastered the Clone Jutsu and Naruto had the Shadow Clones, which actually earnt her extra credit. Once everyone was done with the tests, Mizuki and Iruka vanished to tally up the scores. When they returned, they both had poleaxed expressions on their faces.

"Alright everyone, quiet down," said Iruka.

Once again, he was ignored and a tick mark appeared on his head.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BRATS!" he roared with his Big Head Jutsu.

Everyone immediately did as they were told.

"Alright, we will now announce the Rookie and Kunoichi of the year," said Iruka, "The Rookie is…"

Here Sasuke started to get to his feet.

"...Shiki Emiya."

Sasuke froze, eyes widening as everyone not ainle retentive started clapping. I got to my feet and walked down to Iruka, who handed me the certificate and a scroll of random Jutsu that was the prize for getting Rookie of the Year.

"Congratulations Shiki, you were impressive today," said Iruka.

"Thanks Sensei," I said as I returned to my seat.

"And the Kunoichi of the Year is...well, its a surprise to say the least," continued the teacher, "Apparently one of our class has taken the Shinobi creed of 'look beneath the beneath' to the extreme."

He looked up at Naruto, who smirked and placed her hands in a seal.

"KAI!"

There was an explosion of smoke that cleared to reveal Naruto's true form. Apparently, her jumpsuit was a part of the illusion today because her clothes changed to a short-sleeved, dark orange kimono-like blouse , held closed with a black obi, a dark short skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs. Actually, she looked a lot like Kushina did when she was a kid, other than her blond hair that was still worn in twintails and her headband was worn as a belt.

"Very nice," I said with a thumbs up.

Narutos eye twitched and she slugged me.

"Ow."

"Naruto Uzumaki is the Kunoichi of the Year," finished Iruka.

 **And done. Probably not the best way to end it, but its as good a place as any.**

 **I may have gone a tad overboard with Shiki and Naruto's taijutsu, but considering some of the stuff people come up with, it works fine.**

 **I based Naruto's outfit on some images I found of a young Kushina. Since a lot of stories base Narutos gear on what Minato wore, I thought it was appropriate.**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna sign out here, so make sure you leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Blades

Ever wondered what it'd be like to be seeing the events of one of those 'Naruto is a hidden badass' stories in person? Well, now I do. Its...interesting. Unfortunately, that also means that Sasuke is a pain in the neck and I have some incredible powers of my own. Aww well, I guess I'll just have to ensure I'm the best I can be.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say, lets get on with it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

After Iruka let us all go, Naruto and I understandably found ourselves swamped by our classmates, Naruto more than me.

"You know, I've always thought that Naruto was hiding something," said Choji as he eyed my friend, "But I never imagined it would be something like this."

I snorted.

"Yeah, it was a surprise for me to," I said.

"When did you find out?" asked Shikamaru,

"October the 10th," I said, "I didn't really want Naruto to be on her own for her birthday, so I decided to surprise her. I caught her coming out of the shower."

I blushed slightly at the memory and rubbed my head.

SPERT!

I glanced over my shoulder at Kiba, who had just passed out from a nosebleed at that image and rolled my eyes. As I did, I caught sight of Hinata stood near the wall, out of the way of the crush. Deciding that it was better to talk to her now than put it off, I excused myself from the other boys and headed over to Hinata.

"Hey," I said as I approached.

Hinata jumped at the sound of my voice and spun around to face me.

"O-oh, Shiki," she said, "U-um, do you need something?"

I hesitated, not quite sure how to broach this topic, before deciding to just brute force it. Its not like you can really pussyfoot around a subject like this after all.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked, "About Naruto being a girl I mean. I know you had a pretty big crush on her."

Hinata's cheeks promptly went tomato red and she looked away, mumbling something.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that," I said.

"I said, I already knew," she said, "I-I caught sight of her without her Illusion with my Byakugan a few years ago…"

I decided not to ask why she was looking in Naruto's direction with her Byakugan, right before what she'd said reached my brain properly.

"Wait a sec, if you knew, how come you never told her?" I asked, "She could have used a friend."

"W-well, part of it was because my Father forbad it," she said, "B-but also because…"

She went bright red and ducked her head. It took a moment for what she was implying, but when it clicked, I immediately clapped a hand over my nose at the images it produced. What? Naruto and Hinata were both smoking hot! Its not my fault I'm a red blooded male!

"What was the other part?" I asked once I managed to get my nosebleed under control.

"W-well, shes so strong," said Hinata, "Y-you both are. What would you want with a failure like me?"

I let out a huff, mentally brushing off the fact she'd apparently been spying on us. Damn, I'd actually forgotten about Hinata's chronic lack of confidence.

"Hinata, you're far from a failure," I said, "I've seen you practicing and, honestly, you have more talent in the Juken then Neji."

Hinata's head snapped up, wide eyed.

"B-but…"

"The only thing holding you back, if you can even call it that, is your kind heart," I continued, ignoring her, "Because you don't want to hurt anyone, you instinctively hold back. It really doesn't help that your 'family' has completely eroded your confidence in yourself."

Hinata winced and looked down sadly.

"Still, its not a bad thing," I said, "I think its better to be a good person than a good Ninja, and its not like you can't learn to turn off your compassion when you need to. I'm sure Naruto would be able to help and I'd be happy to help you improve your confidence."

Hinata looked up at me, wide eyed.

"R-really?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, why not?" I asked, "We're comrades, right?"

Hinata gave a small smile and nodded.

"A-all right," she said.

"Hey Shiki, Hinata, whats the hold up?" called Naruto from the front of the room.

I turned and raised an eyebrow at the sight. It looked like the blond had been busy as she'd managed to wrangle the rest of the future Rookie Nine (Minus Sasuke and Sakura of course) together and, from the look on Chojis face, I guessed that they were planning to go out for a celebratory feast.

"So, Ichiraku Ramen or BBQ?" I asked.

"BBQ!" shouted Choji.

"What he said," said Naruto.

"Sounds good," I said, glancing at my pale eyed companion, "You coming Hinata?"

The girl blushed.

"Um, I need to ask my Father first, b-but I don't think he'll mind," she said.

* * *

As it turned out, he didn't and before too long our group were in one of the large booths in one of the Akimichi BBQ restaurants enjoying a celebratory feast while the 'responsible adults' charged with watching us (in this case, the older Ino-Shika-Cho trio) were getting drunk. Part way through the meal, the doors opened and I found myself getting jumped by Tenten at the sight of the headband around my head.

"Awww, my baby brother finally made it!" she crowed as she hugged me tight and rubbed my hair, heedless of my attempts to escape.

Holy cow, training with Gai made that girl STRONG!

"Um, Tenten, I do not believe he can breath," said Lee.

The green clad teen was ignored, but Tenten released me anyway, leaving me to collapse over the table, gasping for breath as Hinata fanned me with a napkin. Naruto gulped as Tenten turned her gaze on her, eyeing the blond up and down.

"So, you finally decided to drop that illusion?" she said at length.

Naruto blinked, before her eye twitched.

"Before you say anything, I didn't tell her," I groaned.

"No, I worked it out for myself," said Tenten smugly, "You're a good actor, but there was a few things that tipped me off that you were hiding something."

"Like what?" asked Naruto.

"Well, like how once a month you'd become even worse than normal when it came to acting out," said Tenten.

Naruto went red.

"I'm actually quite surprised more people didn't figure it out," continued my sister, "Shikamaru for one and Kiba for another."

Shikamaru yawned.

"I did, it was just too troublesome to point it out," he drawled.

Kiba on the other hand looked confused.

"Why would I notice?" he asked.

"Scent," I said.

"Actually, I included a scent based illusion in the Seal," said Naruto, "I'm not that much of an idiot that I'd forget something like that."

"Oh, never mind then."

Tenten grinned and slung an arm over Naruto's shoulders.

"So, now you're obviously a girl again and interested in my little brother…"

Naruto let out an eep that rivaled Hinata as we both turned red.

"...how about we have a girls day out one day?"

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" said Ino, "Right Hinata?"

Said Hyuuga blushed, but nodded.

"For some reason, I feel like I should be worried," I muttered.

Shikamaru and Lee nodded.

"Troublesome women," said Shikamaru.

"What was that?" growled Ino.

Shikamaru groaned loudly.

* * *

The remainder of the evening was spent having fun with good food until the Ino-Shika-Cho trio was forced to beg off so they could help their now dead drunk Fathers home. With them gone, the rest of us quickly broke up to return home. Tenten had dragged Naruto with us and the two girls were giggling together in a way that made me worry for my safety and dignity. It didn't help that when we got home, Tenten dragged Naruto inside to introduce to our parents. What was interesting was Mums reaction to seeing Naruto's true form. When we entered, she glanced up and, at the sight of Naruto, her eyes widened in absolute shock. However, it wasn't the reaction of seeing the 'demon', but rather as if she had just seen a ghost. Dads reaction was less obvious, but he still looked as if someone had slapped him with a haddock.

"Mum, Dad, this is Naruto," said Tenten, "Shes Shikis girlfriend."

"We're just friends!" Naruto and I yelled at the same time.

Something about that reaction seemed to both surprise and amuse Mum and Dad as they glanced at each other and started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

"S-sorry, its just that that was exactly what Kushina and Minato's reaction was when someone bought that up before they started dating," said Mum.

I nearly swallowed my tongue at that. I hadn't known that Mum and Dad had known Kushina and Minato! To my (complete lack) of surprise, Naruto also seemed surprised, although she seemed to be trying to suppress it.

"Oh, don't bother," said Mum, "I can tell your their daughter just by looking at you."

OK, now that got a reaction.

"H-how?!" spluttered Naruto.

Mum smiled and pointed at the dresser where a photo of a Genin team consisting of a girl I recognized as a younger version of Mum (who looked almost exactly like Tenten), a redhead who looked a heck of a lot like Naruto who could only be Kushina and a girl with black hair and eyes. All three were smiling widely for the camera while their Sensei smiled proudly from behind them. As for the Sensei, it was Tsunade. Exactly how I'd never seen that photo before I have no idea. Hell, I didn't even know that Mum had been trained by Tsunade!

"I used to be on a team with Kushina and Mikoto Uchiha," said Mum, making me twitch slightly.

How much more cliche could you get?

"If thats the case, why didn't you recognize her sooner?" I asked.

"Well, I knew Kushi-chan was pregnant, but she was having a girl," said Mum, "Can you blame me for not putting two and two together? Then again, considering her male form was almost identical to Minato when he was a kid, I'm, actually surprised your father didn't realize it…"

I twitched again. Apparently that much. Dad shrugged.

"Like you said, their kid was a girl," he said.

At this point, Tenten, who appeared to have gone into shock, snapped out of it.

"W-wait a second," she spluttered, "Are you saying that Naruto's parents are the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, one of the greatest Kunoichi ever to come out of the Leaf?!"

"Exactly, do keep up dear," said Mum.

Tenten whimpered and dropped into a nearby chair. I decided to rock the boat by leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"Did you miss the part where Mum was trained by Tsunade of the Sannin?"

Tenten let out a strangled groan and fell forwards onto the table.

"That was mean Shiki," said Mum while I just gave an unrepentant grin and Naruto snickered.

Dad just rolled his eyes as he picked up Tenten and carried her off to bed. This was actually a regular occurrence, although it was usually due to excessive exhaustion trying to keep up with Lee and Gai rather than a mental overload.

"Anyway, it was lovely to meet you Naruto," said Mum, "You're always welcome to stop by anytime."

"T-thank you," stuttered Naruto, apparently completely floored by the offer, "U-um, I should go…"

Mum nodded and stood, giving the blond a hug, whispering something into Narutos ear that caused the girl to blush brightly. I decided not to ask what she said as I saw her out.

"Well, that was interesting," I said.

"Yeah, it was," said Naruto, "Um, Shiki, about my Parents…"

I cut her off with a flick to the forehead.

"Whatever your going to say, don't," I said, "I figured out who your Dad was ages ago. Mum was right after all, you are nearly identical to the Fourth in your male form. I didn't figure out Kushina though."

No, I already knew that thanks to my future knowledge.

Naruto stared at me, before she smiled and, after a moment's hesitation, hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"See ya tomorrow Naruto," I said as we parted.

Naruto nodded and vanished. I let out a sigh as I headed back inside and up to my room. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had forgotten something important…

* * *

Later that night, I was woken by someone tapping on the window. I rolled out of bed and opened it, finding a smirking Naruto perched on my windowsill.

"What do you want at...2 in the morning?" I asked.

"How would you like to help me with an S ranked mission?" asked Naruto.

My eye twitched. Oh yeah, thats what I'd forgotten.

 **And done. Well, that was fun. Before I sign off, a few things.**

 **First of, don't read too much into the first bit, I was knackered when I wrote it and honestly can't be arsed to change it since it does work.**

 **Yeahhh, I went all out with the cliche here! Shiki's parents were on the same teams as Minato and Kushina and were trained by the Sannin. Will the fact that Sasuke's mother was also on Kushina's team have any bearing in the future? Well, since I'm bashing Sasuke and I have no intention of changing that plan, what do you think?**

 **Next time, the Mizuki mission which won't go quite as easily as some depict it. It will also involve Shiki learning the true extent of his power. Until then, please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Blades

Ever wondered what it'd be like to be seeing the events of one of those 'Naruto is a hidden badass' stories in person? Well, now I do. Its...interesting. Unfortunately, that also means that Sasuke is a pain in the neck and I have some incredible powers of my own. Aww well, I guess I'll just have to ensure I'm the best I can be.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say, lets get on with it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"So, do you mind telling me whats going on?" I asked as we jumped through the trees, "And why exactly do you have the Forbidden Scroll?"

"Well it was like this," said Naruto, "Shortly after I left your place, Mizuki approached me and told me about a test that I could take to jump straight to Jonin. Apparently, if I stole the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and took it to the East Forest, I'd be promoted to Jonin."

I held up a hand.

"OK, thats obviously fake," I said.

"Thats what I thought to," said Naruto, "So, I naturally came to the conclusion that Mizuki was up to no good. So, I headed off to report to the old man. He told me to take the Scroll and do as he said so we can find out who hes working for."

"Fair enough, but why am I here?" I asked.

"Because I might need backup and you're the only one I trust completely," said Naruto.

"And I have no response to that that won't make me sound like an ass," I muttered.

"Great, lets get a move on!"

Naruto sped up with me hot on her tail. Not that I'd ever complain about that.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the meeting point where I immediately jumped up into a nearby tree, Traced a bow and arrow and Reinforced my eyes. Like this, I could easily see through the trees and hit any target spot on. I'd be able to see Mizuki coming a mile away. Of course, it wasn't Mizuki who showed up first. Nice to see somethings never change.

"NARUTO!" roared Iruka as he came bursting into the clearing, "Do you know what you've done?!"

I ignored Narutos response as I spotted Mizuki skulking in the trees on the far side of the area. I smirked and drew back my bow. A moment later, my arrow streaked across the clearing and shattered the branch that Mizuki was stood on, sending him rolling into the clearing.

"Ah, hello Mizuki, nice of you to join us," said Naruto as Iruka blinked in confusion as he spotted me in the branches with another arrow resting on my bowstring.

"Errr, hello Naruto," said Mizuki as he tried to regain his equilibrium, "Nice work in the test. If you give me the Scroll we can see about getting you promoted."

"What? NO, DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM NARUTO!" shouted Iruka, "Hes trying to use you to steal the Scroll!"

Mizuki scowled and threw a brace of Kunai at Iruka, pinning him to a nearby tree before I could react. He was actually pretty quick. He drew another Kunai and threw it at Iruka, aiming for a killing blow, before an arrow shot through the hole in the hilt and pinned it to a tree.

"What the…"

"Up here," I called.  
Mizuki's head snapped up to look at me.

"That the...What are you doing here Emiya?!" he snarled.

"Naruto invited me along to catch a traitor," I said.

Mizuki scowled, before he seemed to realize something and gave a rather twisted grin.

"Hey Emiya, you want to know a secret about your little friend?" he asked.

I blinked, then smirked, although it was hidden in the dark. This was gonna be fun.

"Oh, whats that?" I asked.

"No, don't say it Mizuki!" shouted Iruka, "You know the law!"

He was ignored.

"12 years ago, the Fourth Hokage defeated the Kyuubi that was rampaging through the village," said the Traitor, "You were all told he killed it, but thats impossible for a Human. So, since he couldn't stop it, he sealed it away inside a child."

He pointed at a nonplused looking Naruto.

"Into this child! She is the Nine Tailed Fox!"

"Oh, is that all?" I asked, making both adults do a double take, "I already knew that and so does she. Incidentally…"

I gave a dark grin and pulled back on my bow.

"I believe that you just broke one of the Hokage Laws, correct? And if I remember the Village Law correctly, that means that, on top of being a Traitor, breaking a Law like that is an automatic death sentence."

Mizuki went white and snatched one of the giant Shuriken off his back, just in time to use it as a shield to prevent my arrow from penetrating his head. The arrow actually passed through the metal and lodged part way through, making the giant throwing star useless. Almost immediately, Mizuki was forced on the defencive as Naruto went on the assault, forcing Mizuki back as I proved my skill with a bow by peppering the idiot with more arrows that he was forced to avoid on top of Naruto. Now, while Mizuki was actually quite a skilled Ninja, shoddy Genjutsu skills aside, the fact remained that both Naruto and I were at a similar level of skill to him, if not higher, and our teamwork was damn near impeccable, so it wasn't long before Naruto was able to kick him across the clearing into a tree where I pinned him with an arrow through both shoulders.

"Ready to give up Mizuki?" asked Naruto as she cracked her knuckles.

Mizuki spat out a glob of blood and glared at us as I aimed another arrow at him.

"SCREW YOU DEMON WHORE!" he roared as he pulled something out of his pocket, "I planned to save this for later, but I've had enough! I'm gonna crush both of you in the name of Lord Orochimaru!"

My eyes widened and I quickly fired the arrow I had aimed at him, intending to prevent him from drinking the potion. However, he was too quick and managed to block the arrow with his free hand as he downed the potion. His body stiffened and somehow forced the arrows out of his shoulders, allowing him to collapse to his hands and knees as his muscles began to expand rapidly and his wounds sealed.

"That...can't be good," I said.

Mizuki proved me right a moment later when he snapped the arrow through his hand in half with his teeth.

"Really not good!" I said as I Traced another five arrows and fired them at the same time.

Mizuki just batted them out of the air and pounced at Naruto with incredible speed. The blond jumped out of the way and slammed her fist into Mizuki's shoulder. It should have completely destroyed it, but the expanded traitor hardly seemed phased as he grabbed Narutos hand and threw her across the clearing. I appeared behind her and caught her before she could slam into a tree.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I have no idea," said Naruto, "But his skin and bones seem to have massively increased in strength."

"Great, thats all we need," I grumbled, "I don't think my arrows are going to do anything here. Trace on!"

My Chakra flared and two swords appeared in the air. I caught them and took a stance while Naruto joined me in her own stance.

"HAH, you really think you can match me?!" scoffed Mizuki, "Lord Orochimaru has given me this power! Theres no way that brats like you can defeat me, even if one of you is a Demon!"

He pounced again and Naruto and I separated, coming at him from alternate sides at max speed and power. My swords, glowing with Chakra, carved into Mizukis arm while Naruto's fists slammed into his ribs. Neither attack seemed to phase him much though and he spun, catching us both with his arms and sending us flying. I hit a tree feet first, Reinforced my legs, and pushed off, shooting towards Mizuki at incredible speed. I caught him off guard and managed to slam my swords into his back...only for the blades to only sink a few centimeters into his body and stop.

"What the...GAH!"

Mizuki kicked me across the clearing.

"You don't honestly think a weak attack like that would hurt me," growled Mizuki as he pulled out the swords and broke them in half, "Now be a good boy and sit still. I'll deal with you later."

He turned away and stalked across the clearing towards Naruto. I tried to move, but his blow had cracked a few ribs and I'm pretty sure I had a concussion if the way my head was swimming was any indication. I struggled to lift my head, watching through blurry vision as Mizuki loomed over Naruto. I couldn't hear what he was saying and the way my vision kept flickering to a meadow wasn't really helping matters.

"D-damn it, have to move," I muttered as I started channeling my Chakra into my body to try and negate the effects of the concussion, if only for a moment, "Have to...make a stronger...sword…"

I pushed myself up against a tree and closed my eyes, martualing my Chakra to try and create something, anything that could take down Mizuki. However, all I could see was the meadow again, although this time it was clearer and I could see that a huge number of objects were sticking out of the gentle hills and the sky...OK, thats not normal. The sky was blue, but black lines of seals crisscrossed it and the fluffy clouds were the shape of Leaf symbols. Finally, the sun was shaped like an eight pointed star.

Before I could think on the strange place more however, a weight in my lap made me open my eyes. What I saw there made my eyes widen in shock. I had made a sword alright, two of them in fact, and they were definitely capable of carving Mizuki up like roast duck. They were identical in form, a pair of curved swords with thick, heavy blades and black leather handles. One of them had a black blade with a red grid pattern, while the other was white with a wave pattern. I slowly picked up the weapons, feeling the sheer power they contained thumbing at my fingertips, washing away the aches and fuzziness caused by the concussion. I looked up at Mizuki, who had Naruto off the ground by the throat as he tore off her blouse revealing the mesh top she wore underneath, and narrowed my eyes.

"I am the bone of my sword…" I breathed and vanished.

Naruto's POV

When Mizuki had smacked them away after their failed attack, Naruto hadn't been as lucky as Shiki. In fact, she had been downright unlucky and slammed back first into a branch, back first, dazing her enough that she fell to the ground. She wouldn't be permanently hurt, the Kyu-chan would see to that, but that didn't change the fact that she was unable to move, not a position anyone wants to be in on the battlefield, especially when ones opponent is a madman who hates your guts.

Naruto opened her eyes as Mizuki loomed over her, sneering down at her with hatred clear in his eyes. She moved to get up, but before she could, Mizuki kicked her, sending her flying across the area and into a tree. She groaned in pain, but was cut off as Mizuki grabbed her by the throat and lifted her clean off the ground. She grabbed at the expanded mans fingers, desperately trying to get him to let go, but even with her strength enhanced by Chakra, Mizuki completely ignored her.

"This power is incredible!" crowed Mizuki as he watched her squirm in her grip, "Lord Orochimaru's gift even allows me to overpower a demon like you, despite all that power you've been hiding away!"

The Traitors gaze slipped down Naruto's body and his sneer changed to a leer that caused a cold feeling to settle in Naruto's gut.

"And thats not all you were hiding."

He reached out and ran his hand over Naruto's stomach and up between her breasts.

"You may be a worthless Demon, but at least you're good for one thing," he sneered.

Naruto shuddered and closed her eyes as she felt him grab her blouse and tear it away. However, before he could touch her again, she felt a gust of wind and Mizuki released her with a cry of pain. An instant later, she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her and the scent of charcoal and metal filled her nose. She opened her eyes and found herself looking up at Shiki, his rust coloured hair still shifting from the breeze he'd kicked up and his steel coloured eyes as hard and sharp as the metal they resembled as he glared at Mizuki. Said Traitor was holding his bleeding arm and glaring at Shiki, although there was a glimmer of fear in his eyes now. And for good reason. None of their other attacks had managed to really hurt him, but whatever Shiki had used just then had nearly cut through to the bone, leaving the blade that did it deep in the wound.

Naruto glanced down and her eyes widened as she saw the weapon in Shiki's other hand, a twin of the blade in Mizukis arm with a black blade. While not as knowledgeable about swords and weapons as Shiki, Naruto had still picked up enough to recognize the two swords as true works of art. They were beautiful, almost as if they could not have been made by Human hands.

"Are you OK?"

Shiki's sudden question snapped Naruto's attention back to him.

"I-I think so," said Naruto.

"Good," said Shiki, "In that case, do you mind waiting here? I got a bone to pick with that guy."

Naruto nodded slowly. Its not like she was really in any shape to fight Mizuki right then anyway. Shiki smiled and put her down against a tree, taking off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders as he did.

"Great, this won't take long," he said, "Here, hold this for me."

He handed Naruto the remaining blade as Mizuki pulled the other one out of his arm and threw it aside.

"You damn brat!" he snarled, "I was planning on just killing you, but now I think I'll keep you alive long enough to watch me break that Demon Whore!"

Shiki's only response was to slip into a stance as two more of the exquisite blades appeared in his hands.

"Not likely," he said, "You may be tough, but Kanshou and Bakuya are more than enough to take you down."

The sound of Mizuki's teeth grinding filled the area.

"You...DAMN ARROGANT BRAT!" he roared as he snatched the other Fuma Shuriken off his back and charged.

Shiki smirked and met the charge, the swords clashing with the giant throwing star with a resounding crash.

 **Hooo, I am evil! Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, but this is the perfect place to end.**

 **So here we see the limits of Naruto and Shikis skills. They are skilled and powerful, especially for newly graduated Genin, but even so, they aren't good enough to beat a powered up Mizuki. Well, they are, its just they didn't have anything that could hurt him. It also doesn't help that, no matter how good you are, bad luck can screw you over at any time.**

 **I'm pretty sure everyone and their dog can guess what the meadow Shiki saw was, right? If not, wait until the next chapter when he stops holding back and brings out the big guns.**

 **I really love Archers swords, I think they are some of the coolest looking weapons in Anime and beyond. Plus, as tough as Mizuki is, hes no match for a Noble Phantasm.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave a review on your way out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Blades

Ever wondered what it'd be like to be seeing the events of one of those 'Naruto is a hidden badass' stories in person? Well, now I do. Its...interesting. Unfortunately, that also means that Sasuke is a pain in the neck and I have some incredible powers of my own. Aww well, I guess I'll just have to ensure I'm the best I can be.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say, lets get on with it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The instant the Noble Phantasm touched the throwing star, the Divine weapons cleaved through the Mortal steel like a hot knife through butter and carried on going, carving twin gashes into Mizuki's chest that were only non-fatal because Mizuki was able to dodge back in the nick of time. I continued to press my attack, the black and white blades weaving a deadly net of steel around him that scored more and more shallow cuts on his arms as he used them to defend his face and vitals that began to bleed profusely as soon as they were opened.

"DAMN YOU!" roared Mizuki, flinging his arms wide with a pulse of Chakra and a shower of blood.

I jumped back out of range of the strike and immediately threw my blades. Mizuki deflected them, but my next strike carved an X over his chest, before I spun around and slammed two Rasengan into his chest as the two thrown swords came boomeranging back and cut two more gashes in Mizuki's back, made worse by the exploding Rasengan throwing him into them.

"Kakuyoku Sanren," I said as I straightened.

Mizuki struggled to his feet from where he'd been thrown, blood leaking from the wounds that covered his body and his lips as he glared at me.

"You damn brat," he snarled, "I'm gonna kill you!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?" I asked, "It seems to me that you're the one on deaths door."

Another pair of swords appeared in my hands.

"Here, let me KNOCK FOR YOU!" I finished with a yell as I charged Mizuki.

That proved to be a bit of a mistake as a massive pulse of Chakra erupted and Mizuki's form bulked up further and sprouted orange and black fur as he turned into a humanoid tiger.

"DIE!" he roared as he charged me, his wounds apparently healed.

I vaulted over his head and slashed with my swords, only for him to completely ignore the wound and spin around to catch me with his other hand. I managed to block the blow, but it still sent me flying. I skidded to a stop a short distance from Naruto and tsked in annoyance.

"Damn, I was kinda hoping to save this for a more powerful opponent," I muttered as I tossed my swords aside where they shattered and vanished, "Awe well. Hes as good a guinea pig as any."

I smirked as Mizuki started to charge towards me and opened my mouth.

" **I am the bone of my sword.**

 **Steel is my body and fire is my blood.**

 **I have created over a thousand blades.**

 **I cannot stop.**

 **Nor can I retreat,**

 **I forge the weapons to defend the Will of Fire.**

 **Though I may come from outside, this is my only path.**

 **Thus I pray…"**

"SHUT UP AND DIEEEEE!" screamed Mizuki as his clawed paw swung down to crush my head.

" **Unlimited Blade Works."**

A massive pulse of Chakra erupted from my body and surged out, seemingly consuming the forest around us and replacing it with a vast, open meadow, lit by the light of a star shaped sun. There was a flash of movement and Mizuki was smacked away with a massive Kanabo that sent him sprawling.

"What the hell is this?!" snarled the traitor, looking around wildly, "Some kind of Genjutsu?"

I smirked.

"If it is, it is the most powerful in existence," I said as I spread my arms, "This is my Unlimited Blade Works, the place where my weapons are created and stored. This...is my world!"

A sword from a nearby hill shot out and slapped into my hand as I brought it down, sending the whip like blade shooting towards Mizuki. The deadly spikes on the blade bit deep into Mizukis shoulder as he tried to move, only to completely misjudge the attack. I released the first blade, only to catch the second, this one a rapier with a rotating chamber in the hilt, and slam it into the ground, sending a wave of ice out that trapped Mizuki in its icy grip. The next weapon was a lance with a vaguely tooth like design on the blade and a large red cloth attached that turned to energy and acted like a booster as I threw it at Mizuki, piercing him through the gut and shattering the ice in the process.

"Lets finish this!" I said as I lifted my arms and countless blades lifted from the hills and began to spin, creating a deadly mailstrom of metal, "Uzumaki Tōken!"

My hands slammed into the earth, followed by the storm of blades crashing down onto Mizuki, rapidly turning him into mincemeat. Once the rain of metal finally ended, I let out a breath and allowed my UBW to dissolve, returning us to the dark forest as I turned to where Naruto was sat, staring at me with wide eyes. I smiled at her and started to walk over to her. However, a groan made me pause and glance back incredulously. Don't ask me how, but the bastard was somehow still alive! True, none of the weapons I'd used in Uzumaki Token had any active abilities, but he'd been crushed under tons of razor sharp steel! You had to give Orochimaru credit, he made some extremely sturdy monsters.

Still, alive or not, Mizuki wasn't going anywhere, not with the way his limbs were shredded. Plus, it looked like he'd used up the last of his power in defending himself as his transformation receded, leaving him an emaciated old man. I turned back to Naruto and walked over, lifting her into my arms, drawing a squeak of surprise in the process.

"Um, I can walk you know," she said, her cheeks pink.

"I do," I said, but I didn't put her down.

She didn't seem like she was going to complain though.

"So, what was that?" asked Naruto, "The meadow with all the swords? It clearly wasn't a Genjutsu since Mizuki-teme's cut to ribbons."

I chuckled.

"That was my Reality Marble," I said, "Think of it as something similar to an extremely overpowered Genjutsu, but rather than changing someone's perception of reality, I actually bring that reality into existence. Think of it as my storehouse of weapons within my mind."

"Wait, so it was your mindscape?" asked Naruto, looking surprised.

"I guess so," I said.

Naruto pouted.

"Lucky, you get a meadow and I get a stupid sewer!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that and Naruto joined me after a moment's pouting. A cleared throat drew us from our mirth and I turned to see an Anbu stood behind me as his teammates took Mizuki away and treated Iruka, who had long since passed out. I blinked, feeling a little guilty that I'd forgotten about the teacher.

"Lord Hokage wants to talk to the two of you in his office," said the Anbu, "Don't worry about Mizuki and Iruka, we'll deal with them."

I nodded and jumped into the trees with Naruto still in my arms.

"Hey Shiki, where did you learn the Rasengan?" asked Naruto.

"What?"

"I saw you use it in that Kakuyoku Sanren technique you used," elaborated the girl in my arms, "Not even Kyu-chan could teach me it and shes seen it tons of times from when she was sealed inside Mom."

I chuckled sheepishly. I had actually been using my knowledge of the show to learn the Rasengan and hadn't been thinking when I used it. Still, it only took me a few seconds to come up with an excuse.

"Well, I kinda recreated it after reading about it in a book," I said, "While Shape Manipulation is one of the hardest parts of Chakra Control, I have plenty of experience in it with my Tracing ability and my Chakra control is near perfect thanks to my Affinity and all the training we've done. Since I already knew it was possible from the Fourth, all it took was a ton of trial and error to get it right. I haven't fully mastered it yet though."

That much was true. I'd mastered the first and second exercises, but the third was still giving me trouble, hence why Mizuki could still move after taking two to the chest along with the rest of my Kakuyoku Sanren.

Naruto gave me a look that told me that she didn't believe me, but didn't push it. Instead she pushed out of my arms and started running alongside me as we ran through the village towards the Hokage tower. It didn't take long to reach it and we immediately headed to the Hokages office where the old man was waiting with a serious look on his face. As we entered, he examined me over his clasped hands.

"Report," said the Hokage as we stopped in front of his desk and stood at attention.

We did just that, telling him everything that had happened that night from our own point of views. Once we were done, the old man sat back with a sigh and took a puff from his pipe. He gave Naruto a worried look.

"Are you OK?" he asked, "I know he didn't get chance to do anything, but the threat alone can be scaring."

"I'm fine," said Naruto, drawing my jacket closer, "Like you said, he didn't have chance to do anything."

The Hokage hummed in thought as he turned his gaze on me. I shifted slightly under his gaze.

"So, I take it that you are the one who has been training with her all this time?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Hmm."

He sat back in his chair again, chewing on his pipe.

"I'm extremely interested in this ability of yours, this 'Unlimited Blade Works'," he said, "Can it be taught?"

I shook my head.

"Not as far as I'm aware," I said, "And it can't be passed on either. Its something thats unique to me as its born from my Soul rather than my biology."

"How exactly does it work?" asked the Hokage.

"Well, as far as I know, whenever I encounter a weapon, a copy is instantly made of it in my mind," I said, "Then, I can use my Chakra to bring a copy of that weapon into reality."

I held up a hand and Traced an Anbu Katana as an example.

"They don't last forever, but they will remain for a few hours at least, unless I intentionally dismiss them."

"And while there here, they don't consume Chakra?" asked the Hokage as he took the sword and examined it closely.

I shook my head. The Hokage looked thoughtful.

"Any weapon you say?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. The old man reached into his draw and pulled out a three pronged, Hirashin Kunai.

"Try this," he said.

I took the weapon and quickly scanned it. As soon as I did, I realized exactly why the Fourth was considered to be such a genius. The Seal work on the weapon was leagues ahead of anything Naruto or I could create on our own. I held up my other hand and Traced a copy of the Kunei before handing both back to the Hokage. The old man examined them carefully, apparently trying to determine if there was any difference between them.

"Before you ask, no I couldn't use the Hiraishin," I said, "To do so, I'd need to create my own receiving Seal and that is way beyond my abilities right now. All I can do is make copies of that one."

"I see," said the old man, "Even so, that is a very impressive ability you have there. Now, you've told me about the Tracing aspect, what about the other, the strange world you can create?"

"Well, the basic description would be to say that I bring my mind into the real world," I said, "In there, I have access to all of the weapons I have at my disposal and can control them at will. It takes a fair amount of Chakra to create the space and a small amount to maintain, not to mention the time needed to activate it. Its not really the sort of technique I'd use in every fight, more of one meant for dealing with high level opponents."

"I see," muttered the Hokage, "Thank you for telling me."

I shrugged.

"Its not like it can be replicated," I said.

The Hokage nodded and turned his attention to Naruto.

"Naruto, about what Mizuki said…" he started.

Naruto cut him off by holding up his hand.

"Don't bother old man," she said, "I've known about Kyu-chan since I was 6. Hell, shes the one who taught me most of what I know."

The Hokage nodded sadly.

"I see," he said, "I guess that explains a lot. I'd ask if your sure you can trust it...her...but its clear that you do."

He glanced at me.

"And how do you know about it?" he asked.

"I can scan more than weapons," I said, "When I first met Naruto, I scanned her and the Kyuubi showed up on my scan."

"I see…"

"Thats not all old man," said Naruto, "I know about my parents as well."

The Hokages head snapped up, eyes wide, before a look of realization crossed his face.

"The Kyuubi again?"

Naruto nodded. The Hokage let out a sigh.

"Naruto, I understand that you might want to take their name, but doing so could be dangerous," he said.

"I know that," said Naruto, "I have no intention of taking on the Namikaze name until I become at least a Chunin."

The Hokage shot a look at me and I shrugged.

"My parents were Minato and Kushina's teammates, you really think they didn't recognize her?"

The old mans eye twitched slightly, before he let out a sigh.

"Oh, I give up," he said, shaking his head with a fond smile, "The two of you have caused more headaches for me tonight than Minato and Kushina managed in a week!"

Naruto and I just grinned. The Hokage chuckled and stood, moving over to the picture of Minato on the wall.

"Naruto, you might not be able to take Minatos name yet, but I can at least give you your inheritance," he said as he took the picture down and opened the safe it revealed.

Inside was a large scroll that the Hokage took out and handed to Naruto.

"That contains the keys to your Parents house and Minato's notes on both the Hiraishin and Rasengan. I'm sure both will be very helpful for the pair of you."

"Thanks old man," said Naruto as she reverently took the scroll.

"Well, it is yours," he said, "Now then, its very late and you two need to get some rest. I suggest you put off on going to the Namikaze house until tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and we turned to leave.

"Oh, and Shiki?"

I turned back to the Hokage.

"Look after her."

I blinked, but nodded.

"Always," I said.

 **And done. Phew, that was something else, but a ton of fun to write. So, what do you think of Shiki's Aria? Good? Bad? Needs work? Eh, don't care, I think its cool!**

 **You really think that Shiki wouldn't work on the Rasengan considering how cool it is? Plus, someone gave me the idea, so I rolled with it.**

 **Lets see if anyone can guess which weapons Shiki used against Mizuki in that 'fight'. I'll be interested if you can. Heres a clue, none of them have anything to do with the Nasuverse.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Make sure you leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Blades

Ever wondered what it'd be like to be seeing the events of one of those 'Naruto is a hidden badass' stories in person? Well, now I do. Its...interesting. Unfortunately, that also means that Sasuke is a pain in the neck and I have some incredible powers of my own. Aww well, I guess I'll just have to ensure I'm the best I can be.

 **I had someone point out that Shiki using UBW on Mizuki was overkill and thats very true. However, in that case it was less of a case of 'oh god, I need a Trump Card' and more of a 'This bastard is becoming a pest, I'm gonna squash him' situation. Plus, in a normal fight against Mizuki, both Naruto and Shiki are more than capable of squashing him with ease. It was only when he downed Orochimaru's juju that he became to much. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The day after the Mizuki mission, I awoke to find myself in an unexpected situation. Since it had been well gone midnight by the time we left the Hokage office and we were both dead on our feet. With that in mind, I had suggested that Naruto spend the night at my place. I had given her the bed and taken a futon I'd pulled out of the cupboard. However, for some reason, I now had a warm body pressed up against me.

I cracked an eye open and saw a mass of blond hair. Definitely Naruto then. A quick look around revealed that I was still on the floor, so I wasn't the one who crawled into my bed in my sleep. After confirming that I had the moral high ground here in the event that Naruto flipped her lid, I opened my eyes fully and took in my situation. Apparently, Naruto had crawled into my bed at some point in the night and was now spooning against me close enough that my 'morning problem' was pressed between her ass cheeks. One arm was wrapped around her stomach, while my other hand was resting on her breast over the vest she wore to bed. I quickly removed the latter, but she caught my hand.

"I don't mind," she said sleepily.

I felt my cheeks heat up, not helped in the slightest when Naruto wriggled against me.

"Ohh, is that for me?" asked Naruto and I could hear the smirk in her tone.

I quickly shoved my blush down so I could talk in a normal voice and not a squeak.

"Not that I'd ever complain about having a beautiful girl in my bed, but what are you doing?" I asked.

I smirked slightly as I saw Naruto's ears turn red. Her grip tightened on my hand and my smirk was wiped off my lips when I realized she was shaking slightly. She turned over and met my eyes and I could see indecision in them for a moment, before it vanished

"I couldn't sleep alone," she mumbled, "Last night...you saved more than my life Shiki. I know I couldn't have beaten that beefed up Mizuki on my own and using Kyu-chans power would have only resulted in more problems."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Naruto cut me off.

"You were the first person in the Village my age to acknowledge me," she said, "You knew about the Fox and discovered almost all of my secrets in a matter of seconds, but instead of ratting me out like anyone else would, you became my friend."

She chuckled.

"You even found out I was a girl, yet you continued as if nothing had happened."

"What are you trying to say Naruto?" I asked.

Naruto's response was to smile and kiss me. I stiffened, eyes widening in utter shock at the completely unexpected kiss, but I quickly shook it off and kissed her back. Her lips were soft and tasted like Ramen, something I honestly would have expected. A moment later, she pulled back, leaving me to gape at her, utterly uncomprehending.

"Er, urah haba," I said as I tried to get my head to stop spinning.

Naruto giggled as I shook my head to get my brain back in gear.

"Well, that was kinda unexpected," I said.

"I don't know why," said Naruto as she slipped out from under the covers.

"Whats that supposed to...mean!" I finished with a yelp as Naruto stood and stretched, revealing that she was only wearing her vest and knickers, the former of which looked like it was a size too small.

While it wasn't the most sexy of garbs considering her knickers were just plain striped ones, that didn't change the fact I could see FAR more of my...friend?...than was good for my blood flow. Naruto blinked then smirked as she noticed my reaction.

"Like what you see?" she purred, striking a pose that showed off every curve she had.

I could only nod dumbly.

"Good," she said, leaning down next to my ear, "Because you're the only one who gets to see me like this."

SLURT!

Naruto laughed as I fell over with blood pouring from my nose.

"I'll see you later!" she said as she threw on some clothes, "I need to go home and get a change of clothes. See ya!"

"That was really mean," I groaned as I finally regained enough coherency.

* * *

3rd Person POV, with Naruto

"Oh Kami, I can't believe I did that!" whimpered Naruto as she walked down the street, her face completely red and with steam practically coming out of her ears, "This is your fault Kyu!"

Naruto could hear the fox spirit chuckling in her head. The furry pervert had been a real pain in the ass ever since Shiki had found out her real gender. Oh sure, Kyu had a tendency of pointing out men she thought were attractive and teasing Naruto on occasion, but since they had met Shiki, she hadn't stopped going on about him. Apparently, Kyu was attracted to strong males and Shiki definitely fit the bill. Since they started hanging out a year ago, the fox had been getting steadily worse the more they learned about him. Until the previous day, Kyu had limited herself to lewd comments and the occasional naughty dream about the swordsman (who Naruto would never admit she had had a crush on since she had met him that had only grown over time), but after he had saved her and revealed that power of his, Kyu had really gone overboard. She had barely been able to concentrate in the debriefing with the Hokage thanks to the images Kyu had kept sending her of Shiki and when she had gone to bed, Kyu had topped it off with the most intense sex dream ever. She had actually originally gone to bed with PJ bottoms, but after she woke up from Kyu's dream, they were completely ruined. She was just glad she'd had a spare pair of knickers on hand to change into.

Once she had changed, she had been about to get back into bed, but Kyu had threatened her with an even more intense dream if she didn't slip in with Shiki. Admittedly, she hadn't really been that apposed to it, having really enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms during the Mizuki mission. It made her feel warm and safe and his scent was surprisingly comforting. Sleeping in Shiki's arms was one of the most restful sleeps she'd had in years. Unfortunately, when she woke up to the feeling of Shiki's morning wood nestled between her buttocks, it had sent Kyu into overdrive, resulting in how she'd acted towards Shiki that morning.

" **Aww, come on Naru-chan, are you really gonna complain?"** said Kyu, **"All I did was give you a little push towards what you wanted to do anyway."**

"But its so humiliating," mumbled Naruto.

" **Oh Naru-chan, if only you were more like Mito and Kushi-chan,"** said Kyu, **"They never had any problems getting what they wanted. Why I remember this one time…"**

Naruto steadily went redder and redder as the Kyuubi regaled her with tales of the sexual escapades of her previous containers. To make matters worse, she couldn't shut Kyu up as the images called up by the stories prevented her from concentrating enough to block the link.

" **Oh, and then there was the time that Minato walked in on Kushina and Mikoto and they…"**

"N-NO, NO MORE!" shouted Naruto, clapping her hands over her ears in a completely useless gesture.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open and she immediately blushed as she realised she was in the middle of the street. Fortunately, it seemed that everyone was ignoring her, with the exception of Iruka, who was the one who had spoken to her. The teacher actually looked none the worse for wear, with only a few bandages around his injuries.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, "Its just my roommates being a pervert."

It took a moment for Iruka to get what she meant and when he figured it out, he frowned.

"Naruto, are you sure..?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she said, cutting of the teacher.

Iruka held up his hands.

"I know, I just want to be sure," he said.

Naruto sighed and nodded. She knew the teacher was just looking out for her. He was actually one of the few people she felt guilty about hiding her true gender from, which only included Teuchi and Ayame. At the thought of the Raman stand owners, Narutos stomach gave a loud rumble, reminding her that she hadn't eaten yet. Iruka laughed.

"Sounds like someone hungry," he said, "Come on, I'll buy you some Raman. I owe you for last night after all."

Naruto grinned at her favorite teacher and eagerly followed him in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

Back to Shiki

After Naruto left, I ducked into the bathroom for a VERY cold shower before I headed back to my room to get dressed. My outfit now I was a Ninja was one I'd designed and made myself. It consisted of black body armour made from a special Chakra conducting material that was both light and strong, consisting of a black tight, sleeveless shirt with silver accents and a metal plate on my collar, black pants and black metal plated shoes rather than sandals. Call me paranoid, but I don't like giving my opponents a chance to try and take my toes off. Over the top, went a long, red coat with a silver lining and an inside covered in Seals designed to do everything from protect me from environmental hazards to providing storage space. My headband was wrapped around my waist as a belt.

Once dressed, I headed down for breakfast. I sat down across the table from Dad as Mum glanced up from where she was washing up. Tenten was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't unusual. I had just taken a bite from my toast before I realized that both parents were grinning at me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," said Mum, "Its just that you and Naruto looked so adorable together last night."

I spat out the sip of tea I'd just taken as my face went bright red.

"So, when can we expect…?"

I didn't stay to hear the end of that question, instead grabbing my toast and jumping out the window.

"Damn it, thats gonna cause me trouble in the future," I muttered as I made my way down the street, munching on my toast.

Still, I couldn't really bring myself to care overmuch. I knew Mum would likely be a pain in the ass with the teasing and Tenten wouldn't be much better, but I could live with it.

"Right, I guess I should go sort out my Ninja registration," I said as I popped the last of my toast into my mouth and headed in the direction of the Hokage mansion.

* * *

It didn't take me long to get my photo taken since I really didn't want to make a big kerfuffle about it and avoiding potential big tells in my ID pic is probably a good idea. Once I had the picture, I filled in the rest of the form and headed to the office to hand it in. As I approached, the door slammed open and a lanky Jonin came sprinting past.

"HONOURABLE GRANDSOOOOOON!" he screamed as he sprinted down the corridor.

"What the hell?" I muttered, "Was that Ebisu? Guess some things never change, even if Naruto is a girl."

I shrugged and entered the room where the Hokage looked like he was nursing a headache. He looked up as I entered.

"Ah, Shiki, I was wondering when you'd arrive," he said.

"Why? Do you need something sir?" I asked as I handed my Ninja licence to the old man.

"Would you mind finding Naruto?" he said, "My Grandson went after her and he has a tendency of being a tad...rambunctious. I'm a bit worried that she might lose her temper with him."

I nodded.

"Of course," I said.

The Hokage stamped my licence and handed it over to the Chunin next to him. With that done, I headed out and jumped up onto a rooftop and in the direction of one of Naruto's favored training grounds when not in the FoD. If she was working with Konohamaru, thats where she'd be. Unless he'd annoyed her to the point where she fed him to one of the giant tigers in the Forest of Death, but I don't think she'd go that far.

* * *

I arrived at the training ground where I found Naruto and Konohamaru hard at work. It looked like she was working him through the initial Kata of the Destruction Fist, not really something I'd teach a kid, but at that level it wasn't that bad. At least, the damage it caused would heal relatively easily rather than being crippling. I settled back against the tree I was in to watch, just in time for Ebisu to show up and get schooled with a few well placed hits and a Seal slapped on his back that caused his body to lock up. With that and a bit of advice on how there is no shortcuts to the title of Hokage, Konohamaru headed back to the village with an annoyed Ebisu in tow.

"Are you sure its a good idea to teach the kid that?" I asked as I jumped out of the tree.

Naruto jumped and spun around, her cheeks reddening at the sight of me.

"Shiki! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"The old man asked me to check on you and Konohamaru," I said, "And I need to talk to you Naruto."

Naruto blushed brightly, no doubt guessing what I wanted to talk to her about.

"Um, well, I kinda have somewhere to be, so..." she said as she moved to jump away.

"Oh no you don't," I said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back, "We have to talk about this or our friendship will suffer. Now sit down or I'll tie you up."

Naruto's face immediately caught fire as she went through a variety of facial expressions ranging from shock to mortification. Finally, a blast of steam came out her ears and she fell to her knees with her head in her hands.

"And Kyu just took that wayyyyy out of context, didn't she?" I said.

Naruto nodded, her face still in her hands. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"Naruto…"

"I'm sorry!" shouted Naruto before I could finish.

I blinked in surprise and confusion.

"You're sorry?" I asked, "Sorry for what?"

"For how I acted this morning," she said, her head still down, although it looked like her blush had faded, "I-I know I was out of line and that you'd never think of me as anything but a friend, but…"

I let out a huff as I realized where this was going and cut her off with a light chop to the back of the head.

"Ow!"

Naruto looked up at me in confusion.

"You know, you may be a genius in Seals and Ninjutsu, but you really are an idiot sometimes Naruto," I said.

"Wha…"

"If I thought of you as just a friend, would I have kissed you back?" I asked.

Naruto looked back down, but I stopped her with a finger on her chin.

"Naruto, quit worrying," I said and kissed her.

Narutos eyes widened for a moment, before she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing closer until she was fully in my lap. After a moment, we broke apart and rested our foreheads together.

"So, still worried?" I asked.

Naruto shook her head.

"Not in the slightest," she said.

 **Dawww, a sweet ending there. But holy shit, this fought me every step of the way! Why the hell is it so hard for me to write decent romance scenes? Anyway, its done now and hopefully it won't be that hard in the future.**

 **For those who might complain about how Naruto seemed to clam up after Kyu basically pushed her into admitting her feelings for Shiki, remember that, while shes a powerful Ninja, shes also a girl who grew up with few friends. Its not unreasonable to believe that she might jump to the conclusions she did in that situation.**

 **Yes, the Uzumaki clan are a bunch of horny sods and the Kyuubi isn't much better. I blame it on being sealed in two different Uzumaki woman.**

 **Anyway, time to sign out. Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Blades

Ever wondered what it'd be like to be seeing the events of one of those 'Naruto is a hidden badass' stories in person? Well, now I do. Its...interesting. Unfortunately, that also means that Sasuke is a pain in the neck and I have some incredible powers of my own. Aww well, I guess I'll just have to ensure I'm the best I can be.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say, lets get on with it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

It had been a couple of days since Naruto and I had hooked up and it was finally time for the Team Assignments. The two of us were among the first to arrive in the classroom and took seats right at the back. At first I thought that we were the first, but as we sat down, Naruto elbowed me in the side and pointed at a seat across the way. I looked and my eyes widened slightly when I saw a pale boy who could only be Sai sat there.

"Whos that do you think?" hissed my girlfriend.

"Good question," I muttered.

A better question would be why the hell was he here? In most stories where Sai showed up this early, it was to replace a super smart and strong Naruto, but in this world, there was already an extra student. Me. With the addition of Sai, that left two extra students with no third member for the team. Interesting.

"Hello there," said Sai as he noticed our gaze, "My name is Sai."

I think that smile of his might actually be faker than the one he uses in Canon.

"Naruto and this is Shiki," said Naruto, "Er, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was on a different training course, but my teacher thought it was best for me to join the rest of the Shinobi my age," said Sai.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. That wasn't suspicious at all. What was Danzo up to? Was Sai here to keep an eye on Naruto or someone else? I guess I'll have to wait and see. Naruto also seemed a tad suspicious, but shrugged and went back to leaning on me, humming contentedly as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she pulled out one of Minato's notebooks she'd found in the Namikaze house. She'd moved in the day after our encounter with Konohamaru and had found a number of interesting things that had belonged to both parents. Some of the notes she found were best left locked away and proved that Minato and Kushina were just as bad as Jiraiya, although they at least kept their perversions to their bedrooms. However, there were also a ton of journals full of amazing Jutsu and Seals from all over the world, including a few from Uzu that were all but lost, not to mention some that were clearly unfinished but would be formidable should they ever be finished. It was clear that Naruto had got her intellect from both parents, not just Minato.

* * *

The class began to gradually fill up as the time for the Team announcements came closer. The future members of the Rookie Nine greeted Naruto and I with a nod as they took their seats, although Hinata looked as if someone had punched her in the stomach when she entered and saw the way Naruto was leaning on me. Naruto apparently noticed it as well and gave the girl a searching look, before she blushed for some reason and nodded.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head quickly.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later," she said, "Its just an idea that might not work."

Something about the way she said that made me very worried for my future health. Still, I didn't have long to ponder that as the sound of what appeared to be a herd of elephants echoed from down the hall, before the door slammed open and Ino and Sakura came bursting into the room. I tuned out the resulting argument in favor of reading the theory of the Hiraishin over Naruto's shoulder.

"Alright everyone, quiet down," said Iruka as he entered the room.

He was ignored. He twitched in annoyance and activated his Big Head Jutsu.

"SHUT UP...OW!" he yelled, only to wince and grab his bandaged side.

"Are you alright Iruka-sensei?" asked Ino worriedly as the class started murmuring about the teachers injuries.

"Yes, I'm fine," said the teacher, "Don't worry about me. Now, lets begin."

He began his lecture on how we were now Shinobi of Konoha and what that meant before moving onto the teams. Most of them were irrelevant, but then he reached the relevant teams.

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha…"

"YES, EAT THAT INO-PIG!" screeched the pink howler monkey.

"...and Sai," finished Iruka as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Who?"

Everyone turned to the pale boy, who was sat at the back of the room with his face smile in place.

"Hello there," he said, "I look forwards to working with you."

"Errr," was Sakura's response.

"Hnn."

Iruka quickly moved on. Teams 9 and 10 were as expected, although that did leave the glaring question as to what was going to happen with Naruto and I.

"And finally, due to an uneven number of graduates, Team 11 will be a two man cell consisting of Naruto Uzumaki and Shiki Emiya," said Iruka, "Their Sensei will be Yamato."

Naruto and I glanced at each other. This was a tad unexpected, but then again, what else could they do? There genuinely was a discrepancy in the number of graduates and we were the Rookie and Kunoichi of the year, so us being on the same team was a given. Plus, since we were the best in the year, it made sense that we were the ones who lacked a teammate. Then again…

"Iruka-sensei, if there are only two of us, how are we going to take part in the Chunin exams when they roll around?" I asked, "They do require a three man team after all."

"That will be dealt with another time," said Iruka, "Either you will be assigned a temporary teammate or you could obtain a permanent one at a later date. For now, wait here for your Sensei to arrive."

As if on cue, the door opened and a familiar Wood Style user stepped into the room.

"Team 11, you're with me," he said.

Naruto and I stood and followed Yamato out of the room. He led us out of the school and to a training ground where Naruto and I found a seat on a large rock near the middle while Yamato lent against a nearby tree.

"Alright then, lets all introduce ourselves," said Yamato, "I'd like to know your names and specialties. Then we'll spar so I can get a better idea of your skills. Since you know each other, I'll start. My name is Yamato and my specialty is Elemental Ninjutsu, specifically Water, Earth and the secondary Element, Wood."

Naruto's eyes sharpened. Yamato caught the glare and smiled slightly. Neither of them said anything though. We all knew why Yamato was chosen as our Sensei.

"Blondie, your next," said Yamato.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto, "My specialties are Seals, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu."

Yamato nodded and turned to me.

"Shiki Emiya," I said, "My skills are in weapons at all ranges, but I'm best with a bow. I can also create weapons with my Chakra and am pretty skilled in Genjutsu."

The Wood user nodded.

"Alright, now I'd like to get some idea of what the two of you are capable of," he said, "You can use any Jutsu or equipment you like, but I strongly suggest that you come at me with the intent to kill. Don't worry, I can...HOLY…!"

He was cut off as five arrows nearly hit him in the back from the treeline. He shot a look at where Naruto and I were sat, only for our body's to go up in smoke.

"Shadow clones?" he muttered, "These two are good…"

* * *

In the trees, Naruto and I were already set up for the match. As soon as he had mentioned a sparring match, we had replaced ourselves with Shadow Clones and moved into the trees to prepare. I was currently crouched in a tree with a light bending Genjutsu up. While there were a good number of Genjutsu that hid ones presence, those that rendered one totally invisible tended to be quite Chakra intensive. While I had plenty of Chakra to throw around, I still prefered to use it smartly, hence why I was using a less perfect, but less Chakra intensive Jutsu that bent the light around me. It was less effective if I moved, but considering I was currently a sniper, that wasn't a problem.

I huffed as I saw Yamato dodge my first round, albeit barely, and Traced another two arrows and fired them, only to miss completely as the former Anbu vanished.

"Tch, not good," I muttered, "Yo Naruto, you done yet?"

The Seal radio in my ear crackled to life.

"Almost," she said, "I suggest you move though, after that attack, he'll know where you are."

"Noted," I said and Shunshined to another part of the forest.

I reinforced my eyes as I Traced another arrow on the string and looked around, scanning the forest for any sign of Yamato. As I did, I caught sight of a slight distortion on the trunk of the tree...that I was standing in.

"Aw crap," I muttered and jumped, just in time to avoid being grabbed by Yamatos Giant Forest Jutsu.

I quickly charged the arrow with Chakra and fired it into the branches where it exploded in a blast of blue energy that blew apart the wooden limbs.

"Ouch," said Yamato, shaking his slightly burnt fingers as his hand and arm reformed, "Impressive power."

"Thanks," I said, "But I'm just getting started."

Yamato's eyes widened as the world around him seemed to begin to dissolve and swirl like wet paint.

"What the...Genjutsu?" he said, "KAI!"

His Chakra flare dispersed the Genjutsu, not that I was expecting anything else from an Anbu. However, I had already taken advantage of the few seconds I'd bought by Tracing another arrow, this one thicker than the previous ones, and fired it at Yamato. There was a flash and the arrow split apart into a huge rain of arrows, each one with a paper bomb wrapped around it.

"Ninja Art: Explosive Arrow Rain!"

The tags activated and exploded, consuming the top of a good portion of the forest in an explosion. A moment later, the smoke cleared to reveal a scorched wood clone.

"Tch, expected but still annoying," I said, "I really hope your nearly done Naruto."

"Almost, but Yamato-sensei's keeping my Clones busy," said Naruto, "Can you provide cover before he gets through them?"

I turned and reinforced my eyes again so I could see down to the forest floor where Yamato was busy tearing through a fair number of Naruto's Shadow Clones, trying to find the original. I quickly Traced more arrows and started firing them as quickly and accurately as I could, forcing Yamato to defend from both the Clones and my arrows.

"Done."

I immediately dropped my bow and clasped my hands together.

"Ninja art: Needle Jizo!"

My hair stiffened and extended out into a barrier around me, just in time for Naruto to clasp her hands together and unleash the Jutsu she'd been preparing since the start of the match.

"Sealing Jutsu: Nine Tailed Adamantine Chain Explosion!"

There was a pulse of Chakra and a huge number of red Chakra Chains shot out of the forest, obliterating everything in their path. One shot past me so close that it scrapped over my defencive Jutsu and made it hiss ominously as the corrosive Chakra of the Kyuubi contained within the Jutsu burnt my hair. The Jutsu was one that Naruto had developed herself using the Uzumaki clan's Adamantine Sealing Chains and her friendship with Kyu. It required a long time to set up due to the fact that she had to perfectly mix her Chakra and Kyu's and then form it into the Seals, plus she'd only just mastered forming the Chains the other day thanks to the use of Shadow Clones. She'd improve with time though.

After a few seconds, the chains dispersed and I allowed my Jutsu to retract, letting out a sigh of relief. My hair was currently cropped short, so that Jutsu had eaten up a lot of Chakra to lengthen my hair enough to be effective. It looked like I'd need to let my hair grow out some before I could use it efficiently. I quickly used the Shinshun to join Naruto on the forest floor where I found her on her hands and knees, panting.

"Are you OK?" I asked as I knelt down beside her.

"Yeah, that just requires a ton of focus and Chakra," said Naruto, "I'll be fine in a sec."

I nodded and stood as the wooden dome at the edge of the newly created clearing retracted, revealing a stunned looking Yamato.

"So, how'd we do Sensei?" I asked.

"Impressive," said Yamato, "Very impressive. Shiki served as the first distraction and then when I went after Naruto, you provided long range support, not to mention that you were in contact the entire time. I can see why you two managed to get the highest ranks in the year."

Naruto and I grinned at the praise.

"Alright then, meet me at the Mission Office tomorrow," said Yamato, "We start our duties then. I look forwards to working with you."

 **And done. So, Sai has been added to Team Seven, possibly to keep an eye on Sasuke for Danzo, while Shiki and Naruto have been made a two man cell with Yamato as the Sensei. No prizes for guessing why he was chosen.**

 **I think its logical that the best students in the year would be the ones made a two man cell when there isn't enough students since their, you know, the best. Plus, it may have the old mans grubby fingerprints all over it.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave a review on your way out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Blades

Ever wondered what it'd be like to be seeing the events of one of those 'Naruto is a hidden badass' stories in person? Well, now I do. Its...interesting. Unfortunately, that also means that Sasuke is a pain in the neck and I have some incredible powers of my own. Aww well, I guess I'll just have to ensure I'm the best I can be.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say, lets get on with it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

After our 'test' (if you can call it that) and a day of drills so Yamato could get a well rounded view of all our skills, Naruto and I were walking through the village as the sun started to dip below the horizon.

"Hey Shiki, you wanna come see my new place?" asked Naruto.

I blinked. I hadn't actually seen the Namikaze family house yet, mainly because it was probably a mess after being abandoned for the past 12 years, but also because Naruto had wanted the chance to go through it alone first.

"Sure, I guess," I said.

Naruto grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the street and towards the nicer area of the Village. The Namikaze clan weren't a Ninja clan, but they were one of the oldest families in the Village, so they had a fairly large estate. It wasn't a true Clan Compound like the Uchihas or Hyuuga had, but rather a single large house on a relatively large plot of land.

We came to a stop outside a pair of gates barring the Namikaze family crest, a diamond shape with a cross inside. I couldn't help but notice that they actually seemed rather out of place. Rather than the wooden gates of the other houses on the street, these gates were made of wrought iron and looked more like the sort of thing you'd see at the end of the drive of a western mansion.

"OW!"

Naruto had just pricked my finger with a Kunai.

"Oh don't be a baby," she said as I gave her a reproachful glare, "I just need some blood so I can let you in. I'll add you to the Seals when we get inside so you can come and go as you please."

I blinked in surprise.

"You'd do that?" I asked.

"Of course I would," said Naruto as if I'd just asked a stupid question, "You are my boyfriend after all."

I found I couldn't really argue with that. Naruto opened the gates and grabbed my hand again, leading the way up the drive to the house itself. When I saw it, I had to stop and stare.

"It is a but unusual, isnt it?" said Naruto.

Unusual was right! It looked like the sort of house you'd see in the English countryside, not in the middle of a Ninja village! It was three stories tall, built of stone bricks and looked like it had once had some kind of cladding, but that had long since been destroyed by the ivy crawling up the walls. The windows had vines carved around the frames and the Namikaze crest above them. The front door appeared to be made of oak and was surrounded by a porch with cracked marble columns holding up a small cover.

"Interesting place," I said, "So, give me the grand tour."

Naruto grinned and pulled me inside. The doors opened into an entrance hall with a grand staircase leading to the upper levels. The doors off the hall lead into a dining room, a kitchen and a sitting room. The second floor held store rooms, armories and a few bedrooms, while the third floor was just bedrooms. There was an attic as well, but apparently Naruto had yet to figure out how to actually get up there. The basement held more store rooms, a decent sized forge and a LOT of alcohol, along with the equipment needed to brew it. There was also a room that Naruto refused to let me in with an atomic blush that only had the words 'Play Room' on the door. Yeah, I don't think I need to know what was in there right now.

* * *

Mentally scaring rooms aside, there was also a room that nearly made me 'awwww' outloud when Naruto opened the door. It was the nursery, still set up for the occupant that it never got chance to hold with a crib with a mobile overhead that held a toad, a slug, a fox, a white furred wolf of some sort and, for some bezar reason, a ring with wings and a star in the middle, along with stuffed versions of the animals and light blue painted walls.

"What are you doing to do with this stuff?" I asked as Naruto stared down at the crib that should have been hers.

"I'm going to keep it all," she said, "I never got chance to use it, but my children will."

She glanced at me shyly.

"Right?"

I smiled and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I think I can live with that," I said.

Naruto turned in my arms and rested her head on my chest. A moment later, I felt my chest start to dampen.

"Naruto?"

"I-I couldn't do it," she mumbled, "I couldn't face what I could have had on my own. Thats why I asked you to come tonight."

I caught her as her legs gave out and gently carried her to the floor as she began to cry in earnest, letting out 12 years of loneliness and pain into my chest as I rubbed her back. It took her nearly five minutes to calm down by which time I was leaning against the wall with Naruto curled up in my lap.

"Sorry," she said thickly as she saw the wet slodge on the front of my shirt.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "You needed a good cry."

Naruto scoffed quietly as she rested her head back on my chest.

"Some might say otherwise," she said, "I'm supposed to be the Kunoichi of the Year."

"Yeah, but those people have forgotten that Shinobi are still Human," I said, "Being emotionless on the battlefield is fine, but while at home...I think we can be Human here."

We fell silent again as the last of the evening's light began to fade.

"Shiki?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

I glanced down at Naruto in surprise.

"I don't want to be alone," she said.

I smiled slightly.

"You won't be," I said, "Never again."

GROWWWLLLL!

Naruto blushed brightly as her stomach decided to ruin the moment. I couldn't help but laugh at the utterly out of nowhere sound and poked her in the side.

"But first, I think we should feed that monster," I said, "Come on, I'll cook something up. You go take a bath."

"Ok," said Naruto as she wiped her eyes and stood.

* * *

Surprisingly, despite the set up for an obvious gag, it didn't happen. Instead, after I'd sent a Shadow Clone home to let my family know where I was, I simply started cooking and was joined a short time later by a calmer Naruto with damp hair in her to-small vest and PJ bottoms with chibi foxes on them.

"Hey Shiki, what do you think about Hinata?" asked Naruto suddenly after we had started eating.

I paused, chopsticks half way between the table and my mouth.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"I noticed you talking with her the other day," said Naruto.

"I was just making sure she was OK," I said, "She did have a pretty serious crush on you after all. Still does as a matter of fact."

I wiped away the trickle of blood from my nose that that thought brought about.

"Really?" asked Naruto, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I really don't like that look," I said, "What are you planning?"

"Oh, you'll find out," said Naruto with a smirk, "So?"

I sighed.

"I think that she's a nice girl with a ton of potential that has basically been completely stifled by her so-called family," I said, "Its hard not to like her though, shes got such a big heart that its a shame she comes from a family like the Hyuuga."

"So, you wouldn't have any qualms about helping her out?" asked Naruto.

I shook my head.

"Of course not," I said, "although I can't help but get the feeling that whatever you have planned is really going to inconvenience me…"

Naruto just grinned.

* * *

Later, I was heading back to the Master Bedroom that Naruto was using after cleaning my teeth and changing into my PJ's. Naruto was already under the covers, so I walked over and slipped in behind her, wrapping my arms around her stomach.

"Thanks for staying with me," she said as she relaxed against me.

"Hey, I'm hardly gonna complain," I said.

Naruto giggled and let out a contented sigh as she snuggled closer to me.

* * *

The month after our induction as full Shinobi was extremely hectic. The mornings were spent training with Yamato, who proved to be an excellent teacher, even if most of our training was done alone. He helped us develop our Taijutsu further, provided scrolls on more Jutsu and helped Naruto with her Elemental Jutsu since her element was Water, as well as the means for me to continue my training in Wind Release by creating a waterfall with his Jutsu.

The afternoons were spent doing missions and let me tell you, those chores are FUCKING ANNOYING! Half of them were simple tasks that the clients could have done themselves but were too lazy to do so and those that weren't were usually things that you'd expect kids to do to earn pocket money. Now, don't get me wrong, I understand why they existed, to teach teamwork and other important skills that could come in handy should we ever be sent in undercover, but some of the clients we recieved...oh gods, the Civilians were so fucking annoying its unreal! And not just because most of them treated Naruto like shit. A good many of the clients who provided D rank missions were among the wealthy persuasion, so they had a tendency of looking down their noses at us.

Annoying villages aside, we were so busy that we barely had chance to unwind, so the planned 'girls day out' Tenten had suggested during the celebration after our graduation was put on an indefinite hold.

* * *

"This cat is not normal," growled Naruto as she held Tora at arms length to stop the little bugger from clawing her eyes out.

"That is an understatement," I said as I used a minor Medical Ninjutsu to heal the scratches Tora had scored across my face, "Seriously, I thought Kakashi's team caught this stupid thing two days ago!"

"Two days huh, a new record," said Yamato.

"What?"

"Oh, normally he escapes the day after he's found," said the Wood user with a smirk.

My eye twitched.

"How...you know what, never mind," I said, "Lets just get this little monster back and get payed."

"Oh thank goodness you're back Tora-chan!" exclaimed the 'ahem' large Madam Shijimi as she hugged the struggling cat to her bosom.

"Yes, yes, suffer!" muttered Naruto, grinning evilly at the crying feline.

"Nice work Team 11," said the Hokage as the Daimyo's wife payed and left, "Now, lets see. We have a few missions to choose from today. The old folks home needs some volunteers for the resistance weekly sponge baths, theres a request from the Hot springs for digging a new pool and…"

"TORA, NO!"

"Catching Tora again," finished the Hokage, "So, which will it…"

POOF!

He was interrupted by a puff of smoke appearing in front of him that cleared to reveal Pakkun with a scroll in his mouth.

"Sorry for the interruption Lord Hokage, but I have an urgent message," said the Ninken around the scroll.

The Hokages eyes sharpened as he took the scroll and opened it. After a moment scanning the scroll, he glanced up at Yamato, Naruto and I.

"Team 11," he snapped suddenly and we all instinctively snapped to attention, "I have an urgent mission for the three of you. Normally, this would be assigned to Chunin, but I trust that you can handle it. I have just received word from Kakashi and Team 7 that their client lied about the parameters of the mission and that they have run into enemy Ninja. While they have agreed to continue the mission, Kakashi has requested assistance. You are to leave for the Wave as soon as possible and provide support, understood?"

"SIR!" we all said and vanished.

* * *

Five minutes later, we had met back up at the main gate and set off in the direction of Wave at high speed. Any Ninja worth their salt ALWAYS kept an emergency cache of supplies at home so, in the event that they are given a mission with a critical time constraint, they could rush home, grab it, and be out the door in seconds. Hell, it was so important that my family shop actually sold prepacked emergency Sealing scrolls, although it was always better to make one of your own so you know what was in it.

"Do we have any more details about what we'll be fighting?" I asked as we jumped through the trees.

"Yes, apparently the Ninja they encountered were the Demon Brothers," said Yamato.

"WHAT?!" shouted Naruto as she nearly missed a jump in shock, "But they work with Zabuza of the Bloody Mist! What the hell was Kakashi thinking continuing with the mission if there was the risk of running into him?!"

"He didn't," said Yamato, "According to the report, he and Sai wanted to retreat at once, but Sasuke and Sakura insisted on continuing."

"So?" said Naruto, "Regardless of what they wanted, Kakashi should have still gone back."

"Oh, I intend to ask about that when we arrive," said Yamato, "Enough talk, we should hurry."

"Hai!"

We sped up more. The trip from the Leaf to the Wave took about three days at a normal Civilian pace, but at Ninja speed, it was possibly to make the same trip in a few hours. It was actually kinda scary to think that in this world, I could run faster than a car… Anyway, as we weren't held back by an old drunk, it didn't take long to reach the sea where we didn't even slow down and started sprinting across the water. It took five minutes to reach the other side and almost immediately, we ran into a fog bank.

"This isn't normal fog," I said as I scanned my surroundings and found that they were saturated with Chakra, "Its full of Chakra."

"Hidden Mist Jutsu," said Yamato, "Keep your guard up."

I narrowed my eyes and reinforced them. To my surprise, doing so allowed me to see through the mist with relative ease, all the way up to where Team 7 was facing off against Zabuza, who had Kakshi trapped inside a bubble and was threatening Tazuna and Sai with a Water Clone. Sasuke was down for the count and Sakura was fussing over him, completely ignoring her client and other Teammate.

"Hold on, I can see them," I said as I projected my bow, "I'm gonna try something."

We all stopped and I closed my eyes, focusing on my Unlimited Blade Works to draw out the weapon I needed. I'd been experimenting with the ability and found that, while I couldn't use any Naruto weapons, I could use weapons from virtually every other series I'd watched, meaning that I had thousands at my disposal. Hell, I doubt I'd even scratched the surface of what I had access to! Some weapons were too powerful for me to bring out without draining myself completely, but there were plenty that were well within my reach. Like the one I was Tracing right now for example.

I smirked and opened my eyes as the arrow finally finished forming. This wasn't the normal broadhead arrows I usually used, instead it was made of completely black metal with thrush feather fletching and a twisted, hollow head. I had found that there was a number of weapons in my Unlimited Blade Works that, while not particularly special in the world they originated from, had taken on aspects of a Noble Phantasm within my UBW, albeit low level ones. This arrow was one such weapon. It held within it the concept of breaking through defence and was particularly powerful against Dragons. While there wasn't really any point in using it for that reason here, it was still a powerful arrow and would be able to penetrate any defence Zabuza set up, without blowing Team 7 to bits in the process.

"Are you sure you can hit him from here?" asked Yamato, "We're still over a kilometer away."

Naruto scoffed.

"Yamato-sensei, Shiki can hit a bullseye attached to the fence from the center tower of the Forest of Death," she said.

Yamato's eyes widened.

"But thats…"

"Five kilometers of twisted branches, wild animals and foliage," I said, "This shot…"

I drew my bow and released the arrow, sending it spinning through the mists with such force it blew sucked it into a vortex.

"Is childs play!"

 **And done. A sweet start followed by the start of the Wave arc, wherein we shall meet the third member of the team. Hint, its not Haku.**

 **No, Naruto and Shiki did not have sex, yes I will attempt a Lemon at a later date, although I can't promise it'll be any good.**

 **I wonder if anyone can guess where the arrow he used comes from? Probably. Oh, and as for the stupidly large number of powerful weapons he has at his disposal, that was solely so I can have him pull out whatever weapon I feel like at the time. Archers blades are going to be his go-to melee weapon though.**

 **And with that I'm done. Please leave a review on the way out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Blades

Ever wondered what it'd be like to be seeing the events of one of those 'Naruto is a hidden badass' stories in person? Well, now I do. Its...interesting. Unfortunately, that also means that Sasuke is a pain in the neck and I have some incredible powers of my own. Aww well, I guess I'll just have to ensure I'm the best I can be.

 **And we're back. This is where I start doing some stuff that'll really set me apart from the other Naruto authors, and also introduce a character who has gone through three different redesigns to get to where she is now. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Zabuza was...disappointed. When he had heard that the Demon Brothers had been defeated by the Shinobi Tazuna had hired, he'd been exited. He'd been hoping for a decent fight for once. When he'd seen that the team leader was Kakashi of the Sharingan, he'd only got more excited. Surely a team trained by the legendary Copy Ninja would be incredibly strong...right?

At first it seemed that he'd get his wish when Kakashi matched him blow for blow, even managing to copy his Water Clone through the mists. Then, once he had got the upper hand and trapped Kakashi in his Water Prison, he had turned his attention to the kids. Thats when things started to go downhill quickly when the brat with the ducks butt hairdo stepped forwards and arrogantly demanded that he release Kakashi and hand over his sword in the name of the 'Great Uchiha Clan', egged on by the screeching, pink haired crossdresser.

Zabuza had been completely floored by the utterly incomprehensible demand. He knew that the Uchiha clan had a reputation of being arrogant, but they usually had the skills to back it up (even if it was stolen half the time) and weren't stupid enough to simply demand their enemy's surrender like that. And that pink howler monkey...thing, how in the world did it become a Ninja? Wasn't the Leaf supposed to be the strongest in the Elemental Nations?

His opinion didn't improve in the slightest when he created a Water Clone to deal with the brats and the Uchiha brat swaggered forwards the Clone, only to get smacked aside in a single move. The pink thing then promptly proved that she was an awful Ninja by abandoning the old man and rushing to the Uchiha's side. Now, normally Zabuza wouldn't give a damn since it made his job easier, but now he was just insulted. Those two were an insult to the title of Shinobi. At least the other kid was at the ready, although there was something odd about him.

"Enough playing around," he hissed, "Time to die old man."

The Water Clone moved forwards as the pale kid tensed. However, before the Clone could attack, Zabuza instinctively snatched his sword off his back and used it as a shield to block something that streaked out of the trees so fast that it was only his razor sharp instincts that stopped him from being impaled. Even so, the projectile still sent him skidding across the water and penetrated through Kubikiribocho before it stopped, an inch from hitting his eye. An instant later, his Water Clone exploded, the sheer force of the arrow blasting the water all over the clearing.

"What the hell," muttered the Demon of the Mist as he stared at the black arrowhead protruding from his blade.

He didn't have long to think of how scarily powerful a bow would have to be to penetrate one of the legendary Swords of the Mist, that usually required high impact Jutsu to damage, before the newly freed Kakashi went on the assault. Looks like this job might be interesting after all.

* * *

Shiki's POV

"Holy shit, what is that thing made of!?" I spluttered.

The Black Arrow was a low ranked Noble Phantasm, meaning that its Armour Piercing concept wouldn't work against higher level Noble Phantasms, but it should have been more than enough to destroy any Mortal Weapon! I really needed to get a good look at that sword. Still, I'd managed to free Kakashi and taken out the Water Clone, so that was a good start.

"Did you get him?" asked Yamato.

"No, he blocked it with his sword," I said, "Kakashi's free though and is fighting him. We should hurry."

Yamato nodded and we took off through the trees again. We arrived just in time to see Haku knock out Zabuza with her Senbon.

"A Hunter nin?" muttered Yamato, narrowing his eyes at Haku.

Then, they widened again as he hoisted Zabuza onto his shoulders and moved to leave.

"NO, Shiki, stop him!" snapped the former Anbu, "Hes a fake!"

I immediately fired an arrow at the Hyoton user, but was too late as he vanished, leaving the arrow to bite deep into the wood of the tree behind him.

"Tch, thats not good," I said, a little sore that I'd missed.

The non-useless members of Team Seven whipped around as we dropped into the clearing, weapons at the ready, but relaxed when they saw us.

"Yamato, its good to see you," said Kakashi as he pulled his headband down, "I take it you're the reinforcements Lord Hokage sent us?"

Yamato nodded.

"Thats right, and it looks like we arrived just in time," he said, "Shiki, do what you can to help Sasuke, Naruto, catch Kakashi."

"Thanks," said the cyclops, right before he collapsed onto Naruto's shoulders.

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to where Sakura was still fussing over Sasuke.

"Move it pinky," I said as I shoved her to the side.

I had little respect for the girl before this, but she'd just proven that she was completely lacking in any form of ability as a Ninja.

"Wha...HEY, DON'T PUSH ME SHIKI-BAKA!" she shrieked and moved to punch me.

I slammed my palm into her stomach without looking. It was a blow that shouldn't have hurt a Ninja with any form of muscle, which is why I was so shocked when she collapsed, gasping for breath.

"What the...Sakura, do you have any muscle at all?" I asked.

I reached out and placed a hand on her head without waiting for a response and scanned her. What I found was, frankly, rather sickening. There wasn't a bit of muscle on her body that was supposed to be there as a Ninja. Her body was what I'd expect a normal 12 year old girls to be and her Chakra was barely above Civilian level! What the hell had Kakashi been playing at?!

I made a note to ask him later and turned my attention to Sasuke. A quick glance revealed that he wasn't badly hurt, other than a small cut on his temple that wouldn't even require treatment and a rather large goose egg on the back of his head. Yeah, he wouldn't be waking up for a while and when he would, he'd have one hell of a concussion.

"Oi, Pinky, pick Sasuke up and lets go," I said.

"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!" she shrieked.

I fixed a glare on her and leaked a small amount of KI. Yamato had taught us how to do that a few weeks ago. Sakura whimpered and backed down. With that done, I returned to my Team.

"Hows Sasuke?" asked Yamato.

"He'll have a concussion, but other than that, he's fine," I said, "Its Sakura I'm worried about. She doesn't have any muscle and her Chakra is pathetic. I'd be surprised if she can create a Clone without using nearly a quarter of her reserves."

"Thats not my fault," said Kakashi, "I've tried to train her, but she refuses point blank to do anything. I'm pretty sure the only reason she shows up to training is so she can stare at Sasuke."

"The Pink Banshee is completely unsuitable as a Ninja," said Sai, "Dickless isn't much better, but at least he can fight."

"Why haven't you dropped them then?" asked Yamato.

"Are you joking?" scoffed Kakashi, "The 'Great Uchiha', not a Ninja? The Elders would eat me alive!"

"Thats a good point, but what about Pinkie?" I asked.

"I've tried, but the Civilian Council keeps overturning it," growled Kakashi, "I was hoping that I could use this to convince them to actually become decent Ninja, but if not, I'm going straight to the Hokage."

"You should have done it a long time ago," said Yamato, "But we can discuss this later, we should get going."

He turned to Tazuna.

"How far is it to our destination?" he asked.

"Not far now," said the old man, "Follow me."

We followed the old man through the forest until we reached the shore again where a relatively large wooden house with a dock sat on the edge of the water. As we approached, the door opened to reveal...a 12 year old girl. Interesting. Still, its not like I had any reason to question a difference like this when Naruto was also a girl and I had the Unlimited Blade Works. She was the same height as Naruto and had short, black hair with her bangs held back by white clips and blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue top and a white skirt.

"Welcome back Grandpa," said the girl.

"Thank you Miyu," said Tazuna, "Is your mother around?"

Miyu shook her head.

"She went into the village to get supplies," she said as she eyed us curiously, "Are these the Ninja you hired?"

"Yes, they are," said Tazuna, "Could you help us get Kakashi and Sasuke settled?"

Miyu nodded and led the way upstairs to a room where we put Kakashi and Sasuke down on the Futon she set up. Naruto and I shot a disgusted look at Sakura, who was completely out of breath from carrying Sasuke the short distance, before we turned to Yamato for our orders.

"Shiki, Naruto, I want the two of you to set up security Seals around the house," said the Wood user, "Considering the state Zabuza was in, he won't be moving for a while, but I don't want to run the risk of him or his employer sending goons to take us by surprise."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura, "Zabuza's dead, right?"

"No, hes still alive," said Naruto, "The 'Hunter-nin' used Senbon, a weapon that is immensely difficult to get a kill shot with, but can easily be used to place the body in a near death state. Plus, he took the body with him whereas any competent Hunter-nin should have just taken the head and destroyed the body there and then."

"SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA!" shrieked Sakura, "STOP TRYING TO BE COOL FOR SASUKE!"

Naruto blinked.

"What?" she deadpanned.

Since I don't want to scar you, I won't relay exactly what Sakura's next rant included, but the basic jist of it was that Naruto was obviously trying to impress Sasuke because he's obviously the only boy worth anything in the Leaf. Once she was done, everyone conscious in the room just stared at her in complete and utter shock.

"Shiki," said Yamato.

I Traced a Kanabo and smacked her over the head with it, sending the howler monkey to lala land.

"Right, I am definitely sending her to a Yamanaka when we get back to the Village," said Yamato, "That is NOT normal. Even for a Haruno."

"Why in the world would she think I liked Sasuke in any way?" asked Naruto with a shudder, "Besides, I've already got the perfect man for me."

I rolled my eyes as Naruto kissed me on the cheek.

"Alright dear, lets go get our job done," I said.

* * *

With Shadow Clones, it didn't take long to surround the house with enough Seals that not even an ant could get through without us knowing about it. With the last Seal complete, we headed back to the house where we found that Kakashi was awake and making plans with Yamato. Since Sasuke and Sakura were apparently completely useless, the plan was to spend the next week training them then have them protect Tazuna with Sai while Team 11 and Kakashi went against Zabuza and Haku. That might be a bit of an overkill, but we were Ninja. We don't play fair.

We were just putting the finishing touches to our plan when Naruto and I stiffened. We'd just felt a presence cross out Seal line. There was only one, but they had an incredible amount of Chakra, at least Jonin levels, and they were moving fast.

"Someones coming," said Naruto.

Yamato and Sai tensed and we immediately ran downstairs, just in time for the presence to arrive at the door. We all tensed further, ready for battle. Then, the door opened.

"Tazuna, Miyu, I'm home!"

CRASH!

We all faceplanted as the tension fled.

"Oh my, do we have guests?" said the woman, as we got to our feet, "I take it that your the Ninja Tazuna hired?"

"Yes, thats right Ma'a…" started Yamato, but froze as he saw the womans face.

Naruto wasn't much better and was gaping at the woman while I felt a massive headache coming on. Why you ask? Well, Naruto and I recognized her from various pictures around her house of Kushina and her friends while Yamato probably knew her from his time in the Anbu. How was that possible you ask? Well, apparently the change wasn't that Inari was a girl, but instead that Tsunami had been replaced by the supposedly dead Mikoto Uchiha. I think this is going to be a very uncomfortable meal.

* * *

Third Person POV, Zabuza's hideout

"Well well, lookie here, the great and mighty Zabuza Momochi flat on his back," sneered a man with an Ami headband and a paper umbrella on his back as he entered the room where Zabuza was resting.

"Fuck you Aoi," growled the Swordsman of the Mist, "I'd like to see you go up against Kakashi of the Sharingan and come out on top."

Aoi Rokusho scoffed.

"Easily with my Sword of the Thunder God," he said, batting the weapon that hung at his side, "I told you I should have gone."

Zabuza growled and moved to get up, only for Haku to shove him back down.

"Stay still Zabuza," she said, "You need your rest."

She turned to Aoi and fixed him with an ice cold glare.

"As for you, if you don't shut the hell up, I'll trap you in an iceberg."

Aoi scoffed, but didn't say anything else. Despite his arrogant nature and confidence in the power of his sword, he wasn't willing to test the Ice User.

"Frankly, I'm more interested in the one who did this," said a third voice from where he was examining the damaged Kubikiribocho, "Whoever it was is an incredibly skilled archer."

"Why would you care?" growled Zabuza, "Your a swordsman."

"True, but I can feel an energy coming from this arrow," said the strange man, "I swear I've felt it before, but I cannot put my finger on why. Perhaps if I meet the owner of this energy I'll know why."

He stood, brushing off his purple hakama and adjusting his insanely long sword that lay across his back.

"Yes, I look forwards to facing this mysterious Archer," said the man.

Aoi scoffed.

"I thought you were supposed to be an Assassin," he said.

The man laughed.

"Assassin, Ronin, wandering Swordsman, I am all those things and none at all," said the man.

Aoi rolled his eyes at the Swordsmans antics.

"Enough," growled Zabuza, "It'll take me a week to recover, so go and prepare."

The two other Swordsman nodded and left the room to make preparations.

"Zabuza…"

"Quite Haku," growled Zabuza, "Just make sure I'm ready to fight as soon as possible."

The Ice user nodded and turned back to the medicine she was preparing. This was going to be a long week.

 **And done. So, Mikoto is still alive and seems to have taken the place of Tsunami. And just who is Miyu? Don't worry, I do actually intend to explain all this next chapter.**

 **Zabuza and Haku have help because if they didn't, they'd be steamrolled and that would be no fun. Plus, this gives Shiki the chance to add the Sword of the Thunder God to his UBW. But just who is this mysterious other swordsman? And what is it that he can sense about Shiki's energy?**

 **Sakura is delusional...nothing new there.**

 **Anyway, this is done, so I'm gonna sign off. Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Blades

Ever wondered what it'd be like to be seeing the events of one of those 'Naruto is a hidden badass' stories in person? Well, now I do. Its...interesting. Unfortunately, that also means that Sasuke is a pain in the neck and I have some incredible powers of my own. Aww well, I guess I'll just have to ensure I'm the best I can be.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say, lets get on with it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Interesting bit of backstory here. I didn't actually know this until recently, but apparently Mikoto Uchiha had been considered dead for the past 10 years after she vanished one night. Its one of those things that I had no ignored for various reasons, likely because I just assumed that she had been killed during the Uchiha Massacre. I had no idea that Sasuke had grown up without a Mother since I had only really known him for about a year before the Clan was killed off and he became a right dick and in that time we had completely different social circles. Hell, I only found it out after Mum had mentioned it offhand while talking about her Team.

Anyway, with that backstory done, lets get back to the bullshit currently going down. Mikoto seemed relaxed, but it was clear that she was tensing as she scanned us. I was actually a tad worried that she was going to attack seeing as, according to the Bingo Book, she was an S ranked target with a flee on sight order, the same as Kushina. Then, her eyes fell on Naruto and she froze.

"K-kushina?" she whispered, "No, wait, Naruto? But I thought…"

"Em, perhaps we should discuss this somewhere other than the front door," I said, trying to break the tension.

Mikoto and Yamato quickly shook off their shock and agreed, while Sai remained quiet, fake smile in place.

"Ah, Mikoto, your back," said Tazuna as he entered the room, "Did you get everything?"

"Yes, I did," said Mikoto.

We quickly moved to the kitchen where the former Jonin started on a, rather meager, meal.

"So, I see you've moved up in the world Kinoe," said Mikoto as she worked, "A Jonin-sensei eh?"

Yamato cleared his throat.

"Actually, its Yamato now," he said, "And you need to answer some questions…"

"You want to know why I left, don't you?" said Mikoto.

Yamato nodded.

"You were believed dead for the past 10 years Mikoto," he said.

Mikoto scoffed.

"Fugaku's doing no doubt," she said, "He never could accept that I would simply leave."

She turned and lent against the counter.

"You want to know why I left?" she said, "Well, the answer to that is simple. The Uchiha are a broken clan. Out of the lot of them, I can think of maybe three decent people. They are a clan of thieves and murderers and every scrap of power they have was stolen from others. And yet, for some reason, they are considered to be the most powerful. I left because I'd had enough, but also because of Miyu."

"The girl?" asked Yamato, "Who is she?"

"My Daughter," said Mikoto, "I didn't want her to grow up to become like Fugaku and I didn't want to put her through the abuse those few Uchiha who aren't arrogant pricks go through."

"I understand that, but if you left 10 years ago, wouldn't she only have been 2?" I asked, "Why would you chose then to leave?"

Mikoto clenched her fists.

"Because I had no reason to stay," she said with an air of forced calm, "That was the year that Hinami Hyuuga died and my best friend had died two years earlier, along with her daughter…"

She glanced at Naruto.

"Or so I thought."

Naruto shifted awkwardly.

"More than any of that though, I didn't like where the Uchiha clan was going," continued Mikoto, "They were starting to make plans to attempt a Coup d'état on the village. With my Daughter in danger of being pulled into a stupid war and two of my closest friends dead, was it any wonder I left?"

"Wait, weren't you also friends with my Mother?" I asked.

Mikoto glanced at me.

"Ah, so that means your Taiga and Kiritsugu's kid then," she said, "I thought I recognized that hair. As for Taiga, who do you think helped me sneak out? She knew I hated Fugaku, so she helped me get away. I've been hiding here ever since, keeping a low profile so no one would find me. I chose the Wave because I came here for a mission once and liked the contrey."

"Well, I don't think you need to worry about Fugaku or the Uchiha any more," said Yamato, "They were wiped out years ago by Itachi. The only ones left are him, Sasuke and, apparently, you and your Daughter."

Mikoto's eyebrows shot up.

"So, Itachi killed them did he?" she muttered, "Good for him. Its nice to know that one of my kids did something worthwhile. What about Sasuke?"

Naruto and I glanced at each other and winced.

"How can I put this?" said Naruto.

"Hes an arrogant, dickless, douchebag," said Sai.

We all stared at him.

"What?"

"While I wouldn't have put it quite as bluntly, he's correct," said Yamato.

"Yeah," I said, "He wasn't to bad to begin with, but after the Uchiha clan was wiped out, he became the pride and joy of the Elders and Civilian Council. They basically handed him everything on a silver platter, resulting in him being an arrogant, entitled twat."

"So basically, a normal Uchiha," said Mikoto.

Holy cow, she was bitter!

"What do you intend to do now?" asked Yamato, "You know I'll have to report this when we get back to the Leaf."

"Thats no problem," said Mikoto, "With the Uchiha mostly gone, I really have no reason to stay away. I also need a...word with the Hokage."

All the males in the room shuddered at the way she said that. It implied pain and testicular torment, although whether she'd go that far with the Village leader was up for debate.

"May I ask a question?" said Sai, "If this Gatou is as bad as Tazuna says, why have you not done something about him? As I understand it, you would be more than capable of doing so."

"Like I said, I was keeping a low profile," said Mikoto, "If I did something about Gatou, I would have had to get past his bodyguards and that would have got...messy, leading to rumors about me. I didn't want to risk any hint that I was still alive getting back to Fugaku."

"Alright, all this aside, what does this do for our plans?" I asked, "I mean, with Mikoto here, we have three Jonin, two Chunin level Genin, a normal Genin and two completely useless bits of deadweight."

"Don't forget Miyu," said Mikoto.

"Pardon?"

KABOOOOOM!

We all jumped out of our skins as the house was shook by an explosion.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

"Miyu training," said Mikoto.

We all stared at her.

"What? Just because I don't want anything to do with the Uchiha, doesn't mean I want my daughter to have nothing to do with the Ninja life. I've been training her since she could walk and even gave her my old weapon. At my estimates, shes at least at high Chunin level."

"I...never mind then," I said, "So, plans?"

Mikoto looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, I bet that you guys are planning on taking on Zabuza and his cronies in a week, right?"

We nodded.

"In that case, I suggest that we keep that timetable," said Mikoto, "While you lot are dealing with Zabuza, Miyu and I can deal with Gatou's goons and see about taking back everything he stole from the Wave."

"Sounds good," said Yamato, "So that means we have a week to at least try to get some useful skills pounded into those idiots upstairs."

"Lets leave that to Kakashi," I said.

Everyone nodded. None of us wanted to put up with those morons for longer than we had to.

* * *

The next week was spent hard at work. Miyu and Mikoto had a tendency of vanishing every day, no doubt to train so Mikoto could get her edge back, while Team Seven headed into the woods to continue training and Team 11 split up to try and find Gatou's hideout and make sure that Tazuna was safe, along with providing a bit of extra assistance with the Bridge as more and more people quit in the face of Gatous threats.

* * *

"This is sickening," I muttered as Tazuna and I walked through the streets after a day working on the bridge.

The town was in absolute shambles. I don't think there was a single building that wasn't on the verge of falling down and every street corner and doorway had homeless people begging in them.

"I know," said the bridge Builder, "It makes me glad that my Daughter and her family are far away from here."

"Your daughter?" I asked.

"Yes, she and her husband and son were out of the country when Gatou arrived," said Tazuna, "Fortunately, I was able to get a message to them to stay away for now before he clamped down on us."

"I see," I said, "At least we know their safe."

"Hmm."

I grabbed the wrist of a man who tried to pick my pocket and tossed him down the street without looking as we walked into the grocers. It was...bleak is probably the best word for it.

"You know, Naruto and I could gather some stuff from the woods," I said.

"I know, but we still need things we can't get from the woods," said Tazuna, "Besides, every little helps."

I sighed and nodded. He had a point. As the old man was haggling, I leant back against the wall and watched the passing crowds, scanning for any threats. As I did, I caught sight of a flash of colour that, for no logical reason, attracted my attention. The colour in question was a head of blond hair that stood out in the crowd of dark colours. While blond hair wasn't really uncommon in the Leaf, what with the Yamanaka clan, in other nations, it was far more uncommon, especially the smaller ones. Then, the crowd parted and I caught sight of the owner of the hair.

It was a beautiful woman with her blond hair cropped short and wearing a shirt and skirt combo that stood out as being in good condition next to the patched and frayed clothes of the crowd around her. Then, as if sensing my gaze, she turned her head and I froze at the sight of her eyes. They were blood red. The second our eyes met, I felt my entire body lock up as the smell of blood and mist filled my nose and an incredible amount of raw _power_ washed over me. For a moment, the world faded, leaving nothing but those glowing red eyes and a massive, blood red moon above me.

"Shiki?"

I snapped out of the vision with a gasp as Tazuna shook my shoulder.

"Are you OK son?" he asked, "Your covered in sweat."

"I...think I'm OK," I said as I tried to get my limbs to stop shaking, before I remembered the cause of my current state, "That woman…"

I turned back to the street, but the red eyed woman had already vanished.

"What woman?" asked Tazuna, looking around warily, "An enemy?"

"No, I don't think so," I said, narrowing my eyes, "Even so, we should probably get home."

Tazuna nodded and we hurried back to Mikotos house.

* * *

With no Inari to be a mopy bastard and send Naruto over the edge, dinner was mostly peaceful. Sasuke still hadn't figured out that Mikoto and Miyu were Uchiha and I don't think any of us were planning on informing him any time soons. That would probably end badly for the mopy brat considering Mikoto seemed to hate her clans guts and, after spending nearly a week living with Sasuke, it was apparent that she wouldn't be acknowledging him as her son any time soon.

Despite that though, Naruto had still encountered Haku in the forest during one of her patrols, although she hadn't recognized her as the Hunter-nin having not been close enough to get a good feel of her Chakra during our last encounter. She had however noticed Haku's high Chakra reserves and had reported it to Yamato.

* * *

Finally, the day of the encounter rolled around and everyone set off to complete their assigned tasks. Mikoto and Miyu said goodbye and headed off in the direction of Gatou's hideout to deal with his thug army while the rest of us headed to the Bridge. As we approached, I had my eyes Reinforced and my bow at the ready, so when we entered the thin mist that covered the bridge, I immediately saw the Chakra mixed in.

"Yamato-sensei," I said.

Yamato nodded and indicated for us to spread out. We did so, carefully keeping Tazuna and Team 7 behind us as we did. As we stepped onto the bridge, we stopped as we saw all the workers laid out, unconscious.

"Dear god, what happened?" breathed Tazuna.

"They're here," said Yamato.

The sound of Zabuza's laughter echoed around the bridge as the mist slowly cleared, revealing a small group stood at teh far end of the bridge. In addition to Zabuza and Haku, there was a Rain Ninja I recognized as Aoi Rokusho with a cocky grin and another man I didn't immediately recognize.

He didn't look like a Ninja, instead he looked like a normal swordsman with long, indigo hair tied into ponytail and indigo eyes. He was wearing a traditional light purple umanori hakama and kimono, light purple tabi and black geta with purple haori and tekkou. Tied across his back was a frankly mind bogglingly long sword that every instinct I had as a blacksmith and weapon user told me was way too long to be used. However, it was also that sword that told me exactly who he was, although such a thing should not be possible.

The man caught my gaze and smiled slightly, inclining his head.

"So, I take it your the brat who damaged my sword," said Zabuza, pointing at me.

"Thats me," I said.

"Hmm, interesting," said the Demon of the Mist, "It looks like you have some interesting reinforcements there Kakashi. But will they be enough?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and lifted his hand to his headband.

"Team, stay by Tazuna and keep him safe," he said, "None of you stand a chance against these guys."

Sasuke looked mutinous.

"The Great Uchiha…" he started.

"DO AS I SAY SASUKE!" snapped Kakashi.

Sasuke growled, but did as he was told.

"Well now, it seems its four on four," said Aoi, "Not that they stand a chance against my Sword of the Thunder God."

"I'll take the traitor," said Yamato.

"In that case, I've got the swordsman," I said as I dismissed my bow and summoned my swords.

"I have a feeling that Zabuza wants to finish our fight," said Kakashi.

"Then I guess that leaves me with the masked kid," said Naruto.

"Now that we've all decided out matchups, lets get to the bloodshed," growled Zabuza as he drew his, now repared, Kubikiribocho.

Everyone tensed before, on an unheard signal, we leaped forwards.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **I'm having way to much fun with this. Next time, the battles, although I imagine it'll take a few chapters to get them all done.**

 **Mikoto's pretty bitter when it comes to the Uchiha clan and HATES their guts. To be completely honest, I'm actually quite surprised at how bitter she is. And I wrote her!**

 **Yes, Shiki's parents are called Taiga and Kiritsugu. Someone gave me the idea and I couldn't resist.**

 **Hmm, I wonder who the mysterious blond is… yeah right! The better question would be, how is she here? This is another world...right?**

 **Oh, and before I forget, Kojirou Sasaki is not a Servant. He is but a mortal man with incredible skill with a sword. Besides, the Summon Servant Ritual does not care for time and space. Archer is proof of that.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Make sure you leave a review!**


End file.
